El amor florece entre las espinas
by AndreitaCC
Summary: Este fanfic está basado en personajes creados por Ryoko Ikeda. Los eventos narrados son una mezcla del manga, anime y mucha ficción jijij. Decidí escribirlo para darles a Oscar y André un final menos trágico y más pasional. Es mi primer fanfic. Me animé a escribir después de leer todos los maravillosos fanfics creados por los Berubara fans.
1. Chapter 1

**I Parte: Confusión**

 **Capítulo I**

Era una bella mañana de primavera y André ya se encontraba de pie y presto a recibir las órdenes del General quien lo había llamado al estudio. – Pasa André, necesito que prestes mucha atención a las órdenes que voy a darte. André se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente al escritorio del General Rene de Jarjayes. – Como sabrás Oscar fue ascendida al rango de coronel y está al mando de la guardia que custodia a los reyes de Francia de ahora en adelante y esto es una responsabilidad muy grande André. André ahora más que nunca necesito que la cuides y seas su conciencia, sabes que Oscar es muy temperamental e impulsiva y en ocasiones olvida cual es su verdadero deber y esto podría causarle problemas en la corte de Versailles. André debes cuidarla a toda costa!

André se tomó unos cuantos minutos para pensar muy bien la respuesta que le daría al general, ya le había jurado no apartarse del lado de Oscar cuando esta acepto ser el comandante de la guardia imperial 6 años atrás, cuando Maria Antonieta se iba a convertir en la delfina de Francia.

-Ud Sabe que cuidar de Oscar no es mi trabajo, cuidar de ella es mi vida, así que sus recomendaciones sobran General, además nadie más podría cuidar de ella con la devoción con la cual yo lo hago, Oscar es mi vida y eso usted bien lo sabe General, ahora Si me disculpa, debo ensillar los caballos pues Oscar debe inspeccionar las tropas esta mañana en Versailles.

-André, acaso quieres decir que tú?

-General, debo marcharme, con su permiso.

El general se quedó en su escritorio tratando de entender lo que acaba de ocurrir, en el fondo siempre sospecho que la devoción que André demostraba por Oscar no era simplemente una amistad cultivada desde la infancia. – André, pensó el General. Eres un gran muchacho y te has convertido en todo un hombre! Pero esto es imposible, las diferencias entre ustedes son gigantescas, además Oscar es mi Hijo y jamás podrá corresponder a tus sentimientos. Humm debo hacer algo al respecto… y muy pronto. No quiero ninguna clase de sorpresas, no en mi familia.

André estaba en los establos, no sabía por qué se sentía tan a gusto en ese lugar, de alguna manera sentía que allí era un poco más libre y podía hablar con los caballos acerca de su gran secreto sabiendo que ellos lo mantendrían a salvo.

Mientras alistaba a César para que Oscar lo montara ese día, le susurraba al oído cuan afortunado era, pues Oscar demostraba gran ternura cuando lo acariciaba antes de montarlo, era tal vez los únicos momentos de debilidad que Oscar se permitía.

-Con quien hablas André? Y por qué diablos te has demorado tanto en tener los caballos listos esta mañana, sabes cuanto me molesta esperar!

\- Buenos días André, has tenido una buena noche? Estás listo para irnos juntos mi amor? Porque diablos no podía ser así? Pensaba André, acaso nunca se iba a dar cuenta de todo lo que él hacía por ella? Cuando iba ella a dejar caer esa mascara de rudeza que había decidido usar cuando acepto vivir como su padre le dictó?

\- Lo siento Oscar, el general me llamó a su despacho muy temprano y no podía decirle que no. Pero ya estoy listo, podemos partir cuando quieras.

\- Acaso no sabe mi Padre que tú estás bajo mis órdenes, no las suyas? Vámonos!

Cabalgaron rápidamente hacía Versailles pues la reina iba a ofrecer su primera audiencia real y le había pedido a Oscar que la acompañara antes de ponerse a cargo de sus oficios como coronel y pasar revista a sus hombres.

La audiencia fue larga y tediosa, cientos de personas se reunían en Versailles para acudir a la ayuda de la joven reina quien representaba una nueva oportunidad para la gente de toda Francia.

André miraba incesante a Oscar, podía casi adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando, había contado cuantas veces había bostezado e incluso él mismo comenzaba a aburrirse. De repente el gran chambelán entro en el salón y anunció: - El conde Hans Axel Von Fersen de Suecia. En ese momento todas las asistentes a la audiencia, Oscar entre ellas, entraron en un estado de admiración por el Joven conde. Hans Axel Von Fersen era un hombre delgado, alto con cabellos claros y brillantes ojos grises. André vio como Oscar no parpadeaba mirando al recién llegado y como sus ojos emitían un brillo especial que él nunca antes había visto en ella.

El Joven se presentó ante la joven reina y pidió una audiencia privada alegando tratar asuntos pertinentes a las relaciones entre Francia y Suecia. La reina dio por terminada la audiencia y se dirigió hacía el salón azul con el recién llegado.

-Vaya, creo que le agradeceré luego a aquel conde por haber terminado con la audiencia, estaba a punto de morir del tedio, no te parece Oscar? Musitó André.

-André no seas insensato! No ves que lo que acaba de hacer la reina puede traerle muchos problemas? Muchas personas viajaron desde muy lejos para presentarse ante ella y ese joven desconocido pide una audiencia privada y la obtiene al instante, debo hablar con ese sujeto prontamente y averiguar cuáles son sus planes en Versailles.

\- Es eso realmente lo que quieres, Oscar? O acaso quieres averiguar un poco más de su vida? Vi como lo mirabas desde que se presentó y ese no es un comportamiento propio del joven coronel Jarjayes. Dijo André con un tono irónico.

\- André no seas estúpido, mejor ve y dile a Girodelle que aliste a los hombres para pasar revista.

\- como ordene coronel!

ahhh, por qué hacía eso, André sabia cuanto le molestaba que él se dirigiera a ella usando ese término. Oscar avanzo por el pasillo que daba a uno de los patios del Palacio y mientras caminaba pensaba .. cuál era la razón por la cual se molestaba tanto cuando André se dirigía a ella como lo hacían todos los demás, era cierto! ella era la Coronel Jarjayes, y así la llamaban todos en palacio, incluso en su mansión; pero André, él era su amigo, su hermano y de alguna manera Oscar sentía un leve rasgo de feminidad cuando André estaba junto a ella, André siempre le recordaba que en el fondo ella era una mujer

El día fue largo aunque sin mayores tropiezos y a las 7 de la noche marcharon de regreso a la mansión. Oscar seguía muy meditabunda pues lo sucedido en palacio con Fersen la preocupaba un poco. André cabalgaba justo detrás de ella. Nunca la dejaré sola, me lo prometí a mí mismo, además tampoco podría hacerlo…que sería de ella sin él? Y qué sería de él sin ella? La sola idea le provocaba escalofríos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II Celos**

Mi niña tu invitado se encuentra en tu despacho –Gracias nana, bajaré en un segundo. -André por favor encárgate de entregarle el plan del día de mañana a Girodelle, debes partir a Versalles ahora mismo.

-Claro Oscar, pero antes dime, con qué propósito has invitado al recién llegado conde de Fersen a la mansión? No podrías haberte reunido con él en Versalles?

-André, no hagas más preguntas necias y sal ahora mismo para Versalles y cuando regreses te contaré de que se trata todo esto.

Oscar bajó a su despacho y al abrir la puerta lo vio. Estaba parado frente al ventanal que daba hacia el jardín. Fersen llevaba el uniforme de la guardia real sueca. Era un hombre muy alto y elegante, de maneras finas y rasgos masculinos. Oscar se sentía intimidada por la belleza del joven sueco.

-han pasado tres años desde nuestro encuentro en ese baile de máscaras en parís, Monsieur Fersen. Por qué decidió partir sin dejar rastro para regresar de esta manera? Cuáles son sus intenciones con la reina de Francia?

-Mi querido coronel Oscar François, es para mí también muy grato volver a verle. Mis motivos no son más que asuntos diplomáticos entre nuestras dos naciones. He sido enviado por el ministro de asuntos externos para extender nuestro apoyo a la nueva pareja real y así fortalecer los lazos entre nuestros reinos. Duda acaso usted de mi integridad? Me dolería mucho si así lo fuese.

-Conde Fersen mi trabajo ahora es proteger a la reina y al rey de Francia, así que debo estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurra con ellos. Por tal motivo me gustaría que la próxima vez que desee tratar algún tema con la reina o el rey, lo haga en una audiencia pública, como es debido. Su comportamiento la otra vez dio como resultado habladurías e historias que no favorecen para nada la reputación de mi señora María Antonieta.

\- Lo siento coronel, le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir algo así. Ahora dígame Oscar qué ha pasado con su vida en estos tres años? Me comentaron en parís que su fama como coronel de la guardia es conocida en toda Francia y se dice que su puntería es la mejor de todo el reino, podríamos practicar un poco no le parece? Tal vez podría usted darme unos cuantos consejos! Reía el joven sueco.

Mientras el conde reía Oscar no podía dejar de contemplar su rostro, era en verdad un hombre muy apuesto y de repente la imagen de André se cruzó en su mente. Pero, ¿qué hacía André en sus pensamientos y apropósito por qué tardaba tanto? Claro, tal vez se había quedado hablando con alguna de las damas de compañía de la reina, últimamente gozaban mucho de los chistes de André y de sus consejos de moda, sobre todo después de la ocurrencia del color de la mosca.

Oscar decidió salir y practicar un poco con Fersen, había tenido una semana muy extenuante y necesitaba relajarse un rato. La idea de afianzar sus lazos de amistad con el joven Fersen le gustaba mucho. La verdad no había parado de pensar en él por tres largos años.

André escuchaba cuanto reía Oscar con Fersen. Decidió acercarse un poco más para ver la escena de cerca. Oscar vio a André pero no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. André seguía en silencio escuchando la conversación entre Oscar y Fersen. –Oscar, parce que este Jovencito espera hablar contigo, le dijo Fersen. Oscar sin voltear solo dijo, no es nada importante, ya podrá darme su reporte mañana. No necesito nada ahora André, puedes retirarte.

Horas más tarde André se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión, aún pensativo y algo malhumorado.

-André, llévale este té de jazmín a mi niña, sabes que no ha dormido bien últimamente y este té logra calmarla un poco. Aunque creo que hoy dormirá de maravilla, pasó toda la tarde con ese caballero sueco, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi niña reír con tanto agrado. Expresó la abuela.

-Qué cosas dices abuela.

-Es cierto André…será acaso que mi niña podría estar enamorada de ese apuesto caballero!

Al oír estas palabras André dejó caer la bandeja con el té de jazmín. La abuela se acercó y le dijo-sería lo mejor para todos André, ese joven sueco es un noble militar como ella, tienen muchas cosas en común, ¿no lo crees? Así tú podrías olvidar esa loca idea de amor que tienes por mi ella, André, debes entender cual es tu lugar en esta casa y tu lugar en la vida de Oscar.

-¿Y cuál es ese lugar abuela? ¿Quien se supone que deba ser yo en la vida de Oscar? ¿Por qué, abuela? ¡No voy a renunciar, no lo haré nunca!

\- André, hijo…André!

André se alejó llevando la bandeja en sus manos.

-¿puedo pasar Oscar? Traigo el té de jazmín que preparó la abuela.

-Déjalo en la mesa junto al piano, André, gracias.

-parece que te divertiste mucho con Fersen, ¿no es así? Había mucha familiaridad entre ustedes

-André, Fersen estuvo en Francia algunos años atrás cuando la reina era solo la delfina de Francia. Una noche me pidió que la escoltará en secreto a un baile de máscaras en París y me pidió que todo aquello que pasará en ese baile se mantuviera en secreto y así lo hice hasta ahora, cumplí mi promesa y ni a ti te comenté nada y sabes que no tengo ningún secreto contigo. En ese baile la reina conoció a Fersen y yo también. La verdad es que pensé que nunca volvería a verlo. Dijo Oscar mientras le brillaban los ojos.

André la observó, sabía que la visita del Joven sueco había causado revoluciones en el pensamiento y comportamiento de Oscar. Sintió un gran peso en su pecho.

-Ya veo. Tu té se enfría. Que descanses Oscar.

-André no hace falta que me acompañes a Versalles mañana, Girodelle se encargará de todo. Y Fersen y yo estaremos en palacio coordinando algunos eventos para los próximos días. Que descanses André.

Como era posible que en tan solo unas horas ese conde venido a menos hubiera causado eso en Oscar! No lo iba a necesitar mañana! Iba a pasar la tarde con él. Después de algunos años ese hombre regresa y ella deja todo en manos del inepto de Girodelle para pasar la tarde coordinando eventos! Acaso cree que él es tonto. Maldita sea Fersen, maldita sea el momento en que regreso a Francia. Los pensamientos no dejaban de correr por la mente de André.

Esa noche André no pudo dormir, un sentimiento de ira, tristeza e impotencia quemaban su pecho. Las palabras de la abuela, el brillo en los ojos de Oscar…¿por qué? ¿Por qué nunca brillaban así para él? Oscar..Fersen ¡no! No podría aceptarlo y nunca lo haría. Los celos no cederían por esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III Rosas en invierno**

Habían pasado varios meses desde el regreso de Fersen a Francia. Oscar y él se llevaban mejor que nunca, Fersen se había vuelto un regular en la mansión Jarjayes, incluso André se había habituado a verlo en Versalles y en la casa. Había incluso tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más a fondo, y la verdad es que Fersen era un hombre encantador, con buen humor y con un sentido de la justicia tan arraigado como el de Oscar. Era cierto lo que la abuela había dicho ese día, Oscar y Fersen compartían la misma filosofía por el honor, el deber y la justicia. Tenían mucho en común, entre ellos la conversación fluía animadamente, eran militares y eran nobles. Nada impedía que pudiesen estar juntos.

André se había empeñado en odiarlo, de verdad, pero no podía. De hecho Fersen y él se habían hecho buenos amigos. André lo había llevado varias veces a las tabernas más populares de Paris donde ambos bebían para olvidar las penas. André se preguntaba quién era la mujer que causaba tanto dolor en el corazón de Fersen, quien era su amor imposible y, en el fondo de su alma rogaba para que esa mujer fuese cualquier noble de la corte y no su Oscar. Siempre que Fersen se pasaba de copas hablaba de los amores no correspondidos, de los amores que viven en las tinieblas porque están destinados a no ser. André escuchaba y se identificaba con el conde en secreto. Amores imposibles, él sabía de amores imposibles, en penumbras, prohibidos.

Cuando regresaba a casa, solo en su cuarto, André trataba de entender por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir. Por qué debía ocultar sus sentimientos hacía Oscar. Por qué debía presenciar el obvio enamoramiento de Oscar hacía Fersen, como se desvivía ella por el conde sueco, como él se volvía una figura meramente decorativa cuando Fersen aparecía en escena y peor aún como él tenía que presenciar todos los cambios en el humor de Oscar debidos a la presencia del conde sueco.

André sabía que Fersen amaba a alguien, se lo había confesado, pero no se atrevía a revelar la identidad de la mujer que le robaba la paz y el sueño. Fersen no le había confesado nada a André, pero en una de sus monumentales borracheras había mencionado que su amada pertenecía a otro hombre. Esto tranquilizó a André, aunque a su vez le causo desasosiego pensar que Oscar sufriría por un amor no correspondido. Su pobre Oscar, cuanto iba a sufrir cuando lo descubriera, como quisiera él poder evitarle ese sufrimiento. Lo único que consolaba a André era saber que él estaría para ella, presto a ofrecer su hombro cuando ella lo necesitara.

Los días pasaban entre la mansión y Versalles sin mucha novedad y así el tiempo volaba. Ya Fersen había llegado a Versalles un año atrás, lo que parecía una visita política se convirtió en una estadía indefinida. Corría el año de 1775 y las cosas para Fersen estaban a punto de cambiar.

Los rumores en Versailles acerca de la cercanía entre el Joven militar sueco y su majestad María Antonieta no se hicieron esperar. La reina no podía esconder su predilección por la compañía del conde de Fersen.

-André, que has escuchado en los pasillos del palacio. Preguntaba Oscar a un André meditabundo que caminaba detrás de ella como una prolongación de su sombra.

-Se dice que el conde encabeza la lista de favoritos de la reina, pero no se sabe bien porque, pues nunca se ha visto algo que no sea una cordial y devota amistad.

-Por favor mantente alerta si escuchas algo inadecuado y comunícamelo cuanto antes, André. Solo confío en tu prudencia. Añadió Oscar.

Ambos continuaron su camino por los pasillos del palacio

¿Por qué su Majestad no ha dado su paseo matutino diario por el bosque de robles, lady de Noales? Demandó Oscar.

-Su majestad se siente indispuesta y ha pedido cancelar el baile de esta noche también.

¿El baile para dar la bienvenida al nuevo gabinete? Eso no está bien. Hablaré con ella.

-Adelántate a casa, André. Hablaré con su majestad por un rato. No es necesario que esperes, si se hace tarde le pediré a Fersen que me acompañe.

-No. Me quedaré y te esperaré para ir juntos a casa. Ya sabes que la abuela se preocupa mucho si recorres el camino de regreso a casa a solas. Dijo André.

-Dije que si hacía falta le pediría a Fersen que me acompañara.

\- Y yo dije que me quedaría, así que ve a hablar con la reina. Yo te estaré esperando, te estaré esperando como siempre. Dijo André. André dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los establos reales a hacerse cargo de los caballos.

Oscar se dirigió a los aposentos reales no sin pensar porqué André era tan testarudo.

-Perdonad mi intromisión su majestad, pero es preciso que hable con usted.

-Está bien querida Oscar, siempre me reconforta hablar contigo, y creo que hablar con una verdadera amiga me haría bien, pasa. -Dime Oscar, ¿alguna vez te has permitido amar a alguien? ¿Amar con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón?

Oscar quedó pensativa por un momento. "Amar…alguna vez podría ella, una mujer vestida de hombre amar a alguien"

De repente la imagen de Fersen apareció en sus pensamientos, "Sí era indiscutible estaba locamente enamorada de Fersen. Deseaba su compañía, anhelaba su voz, sus conversaciones. Ella y Fersen se habían vuelto muy cercanos y los sentimientos de Oscar habían evolucionado de simple deslumbramiento por la belleza masculina de Fersen a un amor de fantasía y entrega para ella"

-Oscar ¿me has escuchado? Dijo María Antonieta.

-Lo siento majestad, musitó Oscar, -pero creo que el amor no tiene cabida en la vida de una persona como yo. Añadió.

Tuvo que mentir, no supo cómo explicar ese sentimiento que nacía en ella. Soy la heredera de una gran tradición de servicio Militar, no debo olvidarlo nunca. Dijo para sus adentros.

-Oscar, no digas eso, eres una mujer, una muy bella mujer y estás muy joven aún. cualquier hombre estaría más que orgulloso de llevarte de su mano. Eres muy afortunada, mi querida Oscar! Eres libre de escoger a quien amar, yo por el contrario, nunca tuve esa oportunidad, pero Oscar, el amor no tiene reglas y no sabe de leyes absurdas creadas por los hombres.

Mientras decía estas palabras, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la reina de Francia. Maria Antonieta lloró amargamente por unos minutos.

Oscar pensó en las palabras de la reina y de inmediato pensó en André, no sabía muy bien porque su imagen aparecía en sus pensamientos. Tal vez porque André era un hombre libre, sin títulos de nobleza y podía amar a quien él eligiera, André era el verdadero afortunado.

-Oscar estoy condenada a un amor imposible, que aunque puro y profundo nunca podrá ser! Amo profundamente al conde de Fersen. Y sé muy bien que no debo hacerlo, pero lo amo y él me ama a mí también. Es una desgracia que un amor correspondido no pueda nunca ser una realidad. Sollozaba la reina de Francia.

Al escuchar esto Oscar sintió nauseas, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ciega? Todas las atenciones que la reina había tenido con Fersen, sus paseos a solas en las tardes, las cenas en su honor. Sintió una profunda tristeza por su reina, quien a pesar de ser la gobernante del imperio más poderos de Europa, se veía acongojada por no poder amar libremente al hombre que su corazón había elegido. ¿y él? Fersen correspondía a los sentimientos de su majestad.

Él nunca le había comentado nada al respecto y ella y Fersen eran muy buenos amigos. No, Fersen! No podía ser, ella lo amaba y en el fondo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo. Se sentía la mujer más estúpida del reino, como pudo siquiera haber contemplado que él se fijaría en ella, una mujer que se vestía de hombre y que además se comportaba como tal. Ella no podía compararse con la femineidad que exudaba la reina de Francia. Millones de hombres en el mundo entero suspiraban por la belleza de la reina francesa. Oscar sintió grandes deseos de salir de ese lugar tomar su caballo y cabalgar hasta no sentir ese dolor en su pecho.

-Su majestad, no debe olvidar que su compromiso es con su pueblo y que estos sentimientos solo traen desconsuelo y debilidad en una gobernante. Yo estaré siempre ahí para apoyarla pero por favor majestad, olvide al conde de Fersen, se lo suplico, por el bien de Francia!

\- Oscar! Dijo la reina, mientras bajaba la mirada. Trataré de que la reina se anteponga ante la mujer, pero seré profundamente desdichada. Sé que tengo que alejarme del hombre a quien amo con locura, sé que a los reyes no se les permite amar más que a su pueblo. Que destino tan amargo el mío, mi querida Oscar.

Las dos mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo y ambas lloraron un rato, cada una por razones diferentes, pero por el mismo hombre.

Oscar salió de los aposentos reales aún con lágrimas en los ojos. "El amor no trae más que tristeza, desilusiones y debilidad. No me debo permitir eso! Debo arrancar este sentimiento y cerrar las puertas de mi corazón para siempre, ahora más que nunca debo ser el apoyo de su majestad, es mi deber". Pensó Oscar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el jardín de Venus, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de André llamándola. Rápidamente se precipitó a secar sus lágrimas, sabía perfectamente que André la conocía más que ella misma, debía pensar rápido en una mentira para justificar su rostro acongojado.

-Oscar, estás lista para ir a casa? Vamos rápido hay algo que debo mostrarte y sé que te encantará y animará.

Era increíble, era como sí André supiera que le estaba ocurriendo, era como si él ni siquiera necesitará sentirla cerca para saber que estaba pasando con ella. ¿Por qué? Cómo explicar eso? Tal vez el estar juntos desde los 7 años daba como resultado un vínculo inexplicable. Ya no eran unos niños y los años no habían pasado en vano, estaban lejos de ser unos chiquillos, eran un hombre y una mujer respectivamente. Jamás se habían separado desde el día que se habían conocido. Ese recuerdo arranco una pequeña sonrisa a Oscar. André era su compañero, confidente y amigo. La única persona que en verdad la aceptaba tal y como ella era. De hecho Oscar reconocía que su trato hacía André no era el mejor y aun así él jamás había dejado de estar con ella. Era sin dudas un gran amigo, un hermano. Sin embargo, se preguntaba porque nunca le había comentado nada acerca de su enamoramiento por Fersen. Eran un secreto que prefería mantener para ella sola.

André rompió las cavilaciones de Oscar, diciendo – ¿lista?

-Sí André, vamos! Oscar sonrió y salieron rumbo a la mansión Jarjayes.

Tan pronto llegaron a la mansión André saltó de su caballo y alentó a Oscar a que hiciera lo mismo.

-Qué es lo que es tan urgente André, podrías esperar al menos a que me ponga ropa más cómoda?

-No, Oscar, debes verlo ahora, ven! le sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

Oscar tomo la mano de André y sintió su calidez, se sintió incómodamente a gusto teniendo la mano de André entre la suya, así que bruscamente la soltó y decidió caminar siguiendo a André hasta a su cuarto.

Antes de llegar al cuarto de Oscar, André le cubrió los ojos. –qué haces André voy a tropezar y podré romperme algo. –tranquila, confía en mí, dijo André.

"¿Confiar en él? Si había alguien en el mundo a quien seguiría sin dudar un minuto sería a su buen amigo André"

De repente se detuvieron. Estaban frente al ventanal que daba al jardín trasero de la Mansión. André le pidió a Oscar que cerrara sus ojos mientras él abría las ventanas de par en par. Una vez hecho esto, André volvió a situarse detrás de Oscar puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y le dijo –Abre tus ojos Oscar, Feliz Cumpleaños!

"André, estaba un poco desfasado, su cumpleaños había sido un mes atrás" Oscar abrió sus ojos y la vista fue esplendida. El jardín tenia rosas de todos los colores, pero predominaban las blancas y rojas. Las rojas eran las favoritas de Oscar, mientras que André las prefería blancas.

-Sé que tu cumpleaños fue hace un mes, pero para ese entonces mi regalo no estaba listo. Floreció esta madrugada. ¿No te parece maravilloso, tener rosas florecidas en pleno invierno? ¡Estás rosas son como tú Oscar, parecen frágiles y delicadas pero son recias y pueden imponerse al mismo invierno inclemente de fines de Enero. Como tú, valiente y guerrera, pero con un corazón dulce y cálido. Este es mi regalo para ti. Lo cuidaré todo los días para que siempre este florido y sea lo primero que veas en las mañanas y alegre tus días!

Había sido un día muy emotivo, la confesión de la reina, sus reflexiones acerca del amor. Oscar sentía sus emociones a flor de piel y no pudo contener sus lágrimas ante el hermoso regalo de André y sus palabras.

Oscar abrazó a André y entre sollozos dijo – Gracias André. André la miro fijamente – no llores Oscar, esperaba que este regalo te hiciera feliz, pero veo que fracasé. – no, André, es bellísimo. El mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado. Gracias, de verdad, gracias, André!

André tomó la barbilla de Oscar. -Siempre voy a estar a tu lado y siempre haré hasta lo imposible por verte y hacerte feliz, sin más hablar y sin dudar, André posó sus labios sobre los de Oscar y los besos tiernamente.

Hola Chicas: Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá les guste este capítulo que está cargado de emociones.

No olviden dejar sus reviews, estos me dan más energía para seguir escribiendo.

Un abrazo muy grande

Andrea D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV Algo cambia**

-Lady Oscar el señor Fersen la solicita en el despacho. Anunciaba Anne desde afuera del cuarto de Oscar.

La voz de la chica rompió la unión entre los labios de Oscar y André. Ambos se miraron sin decir palabra, Oscar apartó a André.

\- Por favor baja y dile a Fersen que bajo enseguida. Dijo Oscar dándole la espalda a su valet.

André bajo las escaleras tocándose los labios, no lo había planeado así. Sin embargo había sido sublime sentir los labios de Oscar, eran más dulces de lo que imaginaba. Entró al despacho y saludo a su amigo Fersen. –Hola André! Amigo qué te pasa, estás bien? Preguntó Fersen.

-Sí conde, Oscar dice que se reunirá con usted tan pronto se cambie. Con permiso.

-André quédate un rato.

André aceptó. Fersen se sentó al lado de André y le preguntó –¿hasta cuando vas a esconder tus sentimientos André? ¿No ves que la vida pasa rápidamente? -Amigo, no dejes que la sociedad te dicte lo que debes o no hacer. Dile que la amas, André, no sufras en silencio.

-Fersen, dijo André. - yo … no sé si pueda hacerlo.

-André, yo he sufrido este amor por su majestad María Antonieta por muchos años y sé que está prohibido. Al escuchar estas palabras André comprendió que la reina era la causante de aquellas noches de vino barato, peleas y lágrimas. Pobre Fersen, pensó André. Era cierto al menos él tenía una oportunidad.

-Fersen, ruego disculpes mi tardanza. Oscar entró al estudio.

-Con su permiso, conde. Susurró André y abandono el despacho dejando a Oscar y Fersen solos.

Dime Fersen, como has estado y a que debo tu visita.

Mi querida Oscar François, he venido a despedirme. Partiré en una semana a Estados unidos, iré a apoyar a los ejércitos que buscan la independencia del imperio británico. He recibido la aprobación del general Bouille.

\- ¿Por qué Fersen?, es un campo de batalla abierta, ¿por qué arriesgarás tu vida de esa manera? Dímelo por favor.

-Oscar, la vida lejos de la persona que se ama no tiene sentido y mi amada y yo no podemos estar juntos…. Oscar, he amado a la reina María Antonieta desde el momento en que la conocí en ese baile de máscaras en parís. Y, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia este sentimiento se resiste a morir.

No quiero vivir una vida sin la mujer a la que amo, pero tampoco puedo quedarme si mi presencia le causa dolor y la puede poner en peligro.

Oscar no lo podía creer, Fersen y la reina se amaban. Oscar comprendió que él jamás sería suyo y que lo que sentía por él era un simple amor juvenil comparado a lo que Fersen y la reina sentían.

Oscar sintió tristeza por ellos, realmente el amor era dolor y sufrimiento. Pensó que con la partida de Fersen también se iría ese amor que guardaba por él. No volvería a amar a nadie. Estaba decidido.

-Podrás contar para siempre con mi amistad, Fersen.

-lo sé mi querida Oscar, no quería irme sin despedirme y sin decirte antes que aún estás a tiempo de ser y vivir como una mujer. El amor ha estado siempre cerca de ti, pero el cumplimiento de tu deber y el seguir una vida que no es la tuya no te ha dejado verlo. Por favor Oscar, despierta!

-No entiendo lo que dices, Fersen. Por favor no mueras en batalla y regresa sano y salvo a Francia. Yo cuidaré de tu reina hasta que tú regreses.

Oscar se aferró a Fersen. Adiós, mi amigo, mis ilusiones, mi amor pensaba Oscar mientras daba a Fersen un fuerte abrazo.

Oscar salió llorando del despacho mientras Fersen le gritaba que ella aún estaba a tiempo para ser feliz.

André estaba parado en las escaleras y vio como Oscar salía del despacho con lágrimas en sus ojos. Intento atajarla, pero Oscar lo evitó. -ahora no, André, quiero estar sola. André se quedó impotente e hizo lo que Oscar le dijo.

Fersen salió del despacho. – André, no la abandones, Oscar es muy frágil y solo tú puedes protegerla y hacerla feliz. Buena suerte amigo mío, espero que al menos ustedes puedan ser felices juntos. Dijo Fersen.

Conde Fersen, yo siempre cuidaré de ella. ¡Por favor cuídese y regrese pronto! Respondió aprende dándole un abrazo lleno de afecto, en verdad había aprendido a apreciar a ese conde extranjero y lo sentía más cercano desde que sabía que compartían una pena de amor imposible.

Desde su ventana Oscar vio como Fersen se alejaba cabalgando, se alejaba de la mansión, él se alejaba de su vida. Oscar no entendía por qué la vida era tan dura, añoraba sus días de infancia cuando no tenía preocupaciones y podía ser feliz con muy poco. Era triste ver como se complicaba todo con los años. De repente una imagen rompió sus recuerdos, la imagen de André y ella besándose unas horas atrás. Había sido su primer beso, tenía 23 años ; de alguna manera Oscar había imaginado que su primer beso sería con Fersen, sin embargo debía confesarse a ella misma que había sentido algo muy intenso cuando sintió los labios tibios y dulces de André sobre los de ella. Se paró frente al ventanal y contempló el rosal. Hace mucho tiempo que ella y André habían dejado de ser niños. André se había convertido en un hombre, uno muy guapo y varonil; incluso las doncellas de Versailles suspiraban por él y maldecían el hecho de que André no fuese un noble. Eran unas estúpidas, no podían ver que la nobleza de André iba más allá de poseer títulos o grandes fortunas, él tenía valentía, ternura, temple y un sentido de justicia que incluso ella a veces envidiaba.

Anne, la joven ama de llaves que había llegado dos años atrás a casa para ayudar a la abuela con la administración de la mansión, entró a su cuarto: - Lady Oscar la cena está lista, donde desea tomarla? – no tengo hambre, Anne. Puedes marcharte y dile a André que suba a verme.

-El joven André salió, hace más de una hora y no ha regresado aún; de hecho, mi lady estoy un poco preocupada por André, estaba muy exaltado cuando salió y no es la primera vez que sale tarde en la noche y llega casi al amanecer. Vio como el rostro de Anne reflejaba preocupación, parecía en verdad angustiada por él. Sin pensar dos veces Oscar preguntó: - Anne, ¿tú gustas de él verdad?

La chica se sonrojó y contestó afirmativamente. Al escuchar esto Oscar sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir y se mareó un poco. – Lady Oscar ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿Quiere que llame a su nana? Replicó Anne.

NO! Gritó Oscar, mejor vete. Tal vez quieras esperar a André despierta hasta que él se digne en volver. Dijo Oscar con un tono poco amigable.

Como guste Lady Oscar, que descanse.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente sentía tanta ira? La pobre Anne no había hecho nada. Será mejor que me acueste a dormir, ya hablaré con él mañana.

Ya en su cama, Oscar no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó y fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de té. Al subir a su recamara decidió pasar por la habitación de André. Tocó un par de veces y no tuvo respuesta, forzó la puerta y esta se abrió. Hace mucho tiempo que Oscar no visitaba esa habitación, no estaba bien visto que ella lo hiciera, aunque recordó cuantas veces se había escabullido en noches de tormenta para dormir al lado de André sin que la nana ni sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Recorrió el dormitorio, tenía un aroma muy familiar para ella, vio la ropa que André había usado ese día tirada en la cama, se acerco y tomó el saco color mostaza entre sus manos, instintivamente lo trajo hacía ella, aspiro su aroma y sintió como todas esas sensaciones provocadas por el beso entre ellos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo.

Estaba tan absorta que no notó que la nana había entrado al cuarto a dejar unas camisas limpias para André. – Mi niña ¿qué haces aquí?

El saco cayó de inmediato al suelo y Oscar salió de la habitación como si hubiese visto a un espanto.

Regresó a su cuarto agitada y más confundida que nunca. ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si André estuviera ahí? Oscar…cálmate, Estás desorientada con todos los eventos de este día, es mejor que intentes dormir un poco para que este día por fin termine. Se dijo así misma. Volvió a la cama e intento dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Oscar estaba lista esperando a André en los establos. No lo había visto en la cocina ni en los jardines mientras ella tomaba el desayuno, no le pregunto por su paradero a la nana y tampoco a Anne. Así que se dirigió a los establos a esperar a que llegara para partir a Versalles. Pero André no llegó. Oscar tomó su caballo y cabalgo hacía Versalles a todo dar motivada por una tormenta de emociones que no sabía cómo controlar. Era la primera vez en muchos años que André no estaba listo para acompañarla a Palacio y eso la descontrolaba un poco. Fustigó a Cesar una vez. Intentaba que la velocidad y el viento trajeran paz a su mente.

 **Otro capítulo de esta historia, Oscar parece un poco perturbada con las sensaciones que se están apoderando de ella...¿a dónde llegará esta historia?**

 **Sigan leyendo y no olviden dejar sus reviews...los reviews son el alimento de todos los que nos embarcamos en esta travesía de escribir fics!**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **AndreaD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V Tribulaciones**

Los ánimos en Palacio estaban un poco agitados y se comentaba en los pasillos acerca de la partida de Fersen a la guerra en América y qué sería de la reina ahora que su amante se iría.

Oscar escuchaba y se llenaba de ira, como era posible que se permitieran hablar tan a la ligera de su majestad. A caso ella no tenía derecho a amar por ser la reina de Francia. Por un momento Oscar pensó en lo que Fersen le dijo la noche anterior "aún estás a tiempo de ser feliz" Cómo iba ella a ser feliz si su amado se iba lejos de ella y además estaba enamorado de otra, otra que le correspondía Los pensamientos de Oscar se vieron interrumpidos por el conde Girodelle. – Comandante su presencia se solicita en la reunión de generales en el salón azul.

-Gracias, Conde, iré enseguida.

-Está usted sola el día de hoy comandante? No veo a su fiel valet a su lado.

Oscar salió sin que Girodelle pudiese terminar su frase.

En la reunión se trataron temas acerca de la seguridad nacional. Le gente en parís empezaba a mal hablar de la reina e incluso panfletos ofensivos empezaban a circular. Se le asignó a Oscar patrullar por las afueras del palacio con una cuadrilla de sus hombres y así lo hizo.

Entre tanto en casa, André estaba apenas abriendo los ojos. Había tenido una de esas noches de exceso de vino barato, llanto y golpes con los asistentes de la taberna. Recuerdos borrosos de la noche a travesaban su mente. Su cabeza daba aún vueltas y su boca tenía residuos de vino.

La noche anterior se había encontrado al conde de Fersen en la taberna y ambos habían abusado del licor. Fersen y André aunque en situaciones muy diferentes bebían por la misma razón: para olvidar. Fersen le había confesado a André que partiría a América y que estaría lejos de Francia por un buen rato, pensaba que era lo mejor para acallar los rumores que se levantaban en el palacio. Amaba mucho a María Antonieta para ponerla en peligro.

André salió de sus pensamientos y salto de la cama, abrió la cortina gruesa de tafetán negro y vio como el sol resplandecía en el jardín. Dios! Debe ser más de medio día! Por qué nadie había venido a despertarle? ¿Y Oscar pensó.

Salió corriendo de su habitación bajo la escalera y entró a la cocina. – Abuela! Por Dios. Dónde está Oscar?

La abuela tomó un cucharón y le propinó unos buenos golpes en la cabeza con él. –André eres un desvergonzado! Cómo te atreves a beber de esa manera! Anne fue a tu cuarto y tú no respondías, así que mi niña decidió ir sola a Versalles.

André subió rápido a su cuarto, preparó su baño, su ropa y se alisto lo más rápido que pudo para ir a Versalles a acompañar a Oscar. Sabía que ese día tenía una reunión muy importante.

Salió de prisa de la mansión sin probar bocado y partió hacía Versalles.

Cuando André llegó a Versalles Oscar se disponía a Salir con su cuadrilla de hombres a inspeccionar los alrededores del palacio. – Oscar, te pido me perdones yo..

-Señores, debemos ser muy cautelosos, en marcha. Dijo Oscar

Oscar ignoró cada palabra que André trato de decir. Su mirada estaba llena de ira. Se marchó sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Oscar yo..! Grito André

Oscar sin voltear a mirarlo solo dijo – no necesito tu presencia André. Regresa a la mansión y ocúpate de uno de tantos quehaceres que debe haber allá. Aquí no eres necesario.

Los integrantes de la cuadrilla solo se echaron a reír y partieron en compañía del comandante.

André tomó el camino a la mansión y mientras cabalgaba pensaba: Por qué? Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Ella sabía que él la amaba, no era obvio? Sería necesario que él mismo se lo confesará?

A caso ese beso no había sido explícito. André temía por la reacción de Oscar, pero estaba decidido. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que confesarle a Oscar que él la amaba. Tal vez si él le dijera a Oscar cuanto él ella cambiaría un poco y quizás pudiera corresponder a su gran amor. Era muy arriesgado pero estaba seguro de tener que hacerlo.

André llego a la mansión y Anne lo recibió. Ella era una chica de unos 22 años, de cabellos negros y vivos ojos verdes. Había llegado a la mansión para alivianar un poco la carga de la nana.

Anne era muy dulce y amable. Además no podía ocultar su atracción por André.

Anne se acercó a él y le pregunto si podía acompañarla a parís a hacer unas compras. André accedió y salió con Anne rumbo al mercado.

Más tarde ese día Oscar llegó a la mansión, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por André y la nana le contestó que había salido a hacer las compras con Anne.

-Quieres que le diga que te busque cuando llegue, mi niña? Le preguntó la nana.

-No, abuela. No es importante. Gracias respondió Oscar. Estaré en mi cuarto, añadió.

Anne era una chica muy atractiva pensaba André mientras la acompañaba a los puestos de frutas, quesos y carnes. Era tan diferente a Oscar. Oscar siempre mostraba su cara más dura, pero él sabía que todo eso no era más que una manera de proteger su verdadero ser. André sabía y había presenciado la bondad infinita de Oscar, su dulzura y su gran sentido del honor. Anne era bella y amable, pero Oscar era única y era suya, aun sin que ella misma lo supiera. – André, crees que podamos tomar algo antes de ir a la mansión? Anne tenía una sonrisa muy convincente.

-¿por qué no? Dijo André.

Fueron a un restaurante modesto a tomar té y comer algunas colaciones. Cuando llegaron a la mansión el sol se estaba poniendo. Los demás criados se apresuraron a ayudar a Anne con las bolsas; la abuela también salió – André pronto estará lista la cena, ve y dile a mi niña.

-Oscar, está en casa tan temprano? Preguntó André

-sí, André mi niña llegó poco después de que ustedes salieran al mercado. Respondió la abuela.

André se dirigía al cuarto de Oscar cuando la voz del General lo detuvo: - André, ven conmigo al estudio debo informarte de algo muy importante. Ordenó el General.

Anne pasaba por ahí y André le pidió que avisara a Oscar que la cena estaría lista pronto. André acompañó al general al estudio.

André, he decidido que inicies tu carrera militar en Suiza. Partiremos rumbo a Berna en tres meses. Lo has entendido, preguntó el General.

-Pero General, yo no puedo dejar a Oscar sola, usted mismo me pidió que no me alejara de ella. Además, general yo no podría hacerlo, dejarla sola. General yo he dedicado mi vida a ella. André apretó sus puños y dijo- General de Jarjayes yo, Oscar para mí es..

-no seas tonto, interrumpió el general. Crees que Oscar se fijaría en un simple sirviente? Oscar es un militar en crecimiento André. Pronto será nombrada general. ¿Crees que un simple valet como tú estará a su altura? ¿Crees que yo lo permitiría?¡No seas insensato André! Agregó el general

Las palabras del general tenían mucho peso. Él era solo un sirviente, por más cercanía que ellos mantuvieran, su relación solo podría ser la de ama-siervo. El general le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para que esa distancia se achicara, aunque el hecho de imaginarse lejos de ella era impensable.

-General, agradezco su oferta, pero yo no

-André no te permito un no como respuesta, no estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento, es una orden. Tú eres un siervo de la familia Jarjayes y me debes tu obediencia. Si te atreves a no acceder a mi pedido te puedes olvidar de mi hija para siempre, ¿me escuchas? Nunca más volverás a verla. Dijo el general Jarjayes.

-Lady Oscar, Lady Oscar

Sonaba la voz de Anne afuera de la habitación. Oscar paró de practicar el violín y salió a atender el llamado de Anne.

-¿Sí?

-Lady Oscar, Madame Grandier dice que la cena estará lista pronto, ¿desea usted tomarla con su padre? ¿O preferiría que se la traiga a su cuarto? Inquirió Anne

-Dónde estuviste toda la tarde Anne, no te vi cuándo llegue? Preguntó Oscar

-Fui al mercado con André y después fuimos a tomar algo. Espero no le moleste, señorita Oscar.

-En absoluto, Anne. Dile a la abuela que tomaré la cena con mi padre. Y dile que me envíe un poco de té antes de dormir. Puedes irte.

A solas en su habitación Oscar no podía dejar de imaginar la escena: Anne y André juntos. Tomó una copa de vino vacía que estaba en su mesa de noche y la estrelló contra una de las paredes. –Estúpido ¿acaso había olvidado que su tiempo le pertenecía a ella? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerla rabiar?

Rápidamente abandonó su habitación y se cruzó en el pasillo con él. –está todo bien Oscar, escuché ruidos que provenían de tu cuarto. Le preguntó André.

-No pasa nada, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos. Deberías de ir y cenar con Anne ¿no te parece? Dijo Oscar usando un tono algo duro.

Oscar bajó y tomó la cena con su padre. Hablaron de armas y de los comentarios en la corte que desfavorecían a la reina. Antes de parase de la mesa el general Jarjayes le preguntó a Oscar- Hija, alguna vez has pensado en abandonar esta vida que te he impuesto y vivir como lo que eres, una mujer?

-Yo soy el Coronel Oscar François de Jarjayes y no pretendo convertirme en ninguna otra cosa, ahora si me disculpas padre, debo retirarme y descansar un poco.

El general se quedó pensativo. Será lo mejor para todos Oscar, ya lo entenderás. André no tiene cabida en tu vida más que como tu valet.

André, André. Dónde te has metido. Gritaba la nana.

André estaba en la biblioteca, estaba revisando mapas y buscaba que tan lejos de Francia estaba Suiza. Lo había pensado y aunque iba a ser difícil para él, el general tenía razón. Si él iniciaba una carrera militar la brecha entre él y Oscar se podría achicar un poco. Era una oportunidad a la que no se podía negar. Lo haría en pro del futuro, lo haría por ellos. En un momento André pensó que tal vez su ausencia en la vida de Oscar era necesaria y podría hacer que la actitud de Oscar hacía él cambiara un poco. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

Se dirigió de nuevo al estudio del General – Usted tiene razón General, aceptaré su propuesta lo haré.

El general sonrió complacido, todo salía de acuerdo con sus planes. Ya se ocuparía él de Oscar cuando llegara el momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI Entrega**

-André, por favor súbele el té a mi niña, ve y habla con ella. Creo que le debes una disculpa.

\- Lo sé Abuela.

Antes de salir André besó la frente se su abuela, no sabía cómo iba a tomar ella su ausencia. Y no quería ocasionarle penas ni preocupaciones.

-Iré enseguida Abuela.

Se dirigió a la cocina, tomo el servicio de té. Lo sirvió. Té de Jazmín, el preferido de Oscar, tomó la bandeja y procedió a llevarlo a la habitación.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que siguió sin tocar. Oscar estaba en el borde de la cama. Se estaba peinando su hermosa cabellera rubia. André se detuvo en la entrada para contemplar por un momento más a Oscar. Se veía hermosa así, sin su uniforme, sin esos vendajes que oprimían su verdadero ser.

-Oscar, traigo tu té ¿puedo pasar?

\- No te atrevas a entrar André. Espera un momento.

Oscar abotonó su camisa blanca y tomó una capa y trató de cubrirse un poco más, sin embargo su camisa blanca no alcanzaba a cubrir sus piernas y sus muslos blancos y torneados quedaban a la vista, al igual que sus delgados pies.

-Puedes seguir André, deja la bandeja y vete a dormir. Gracias. Ah, André no es necesario que me acompañes mañana a Versalles, podrías quedarte y ayudar a Anne con sus oficios como lo has hecho hoy. Tal vez te parezca más interesante eso que acompañarme a Versalles, igual, a ti nunca te ha gustado ese ambiente. Y, respecto a lo que pasó la otra noche he decidido olvidarlo. No es algo que desee que se repita, creo que entiendes a qué me refiero. Eso es todo André, te puedes marchar.

André puso la bandeja en la mesa de noche y contuvo su respiración por unos segundos. Pensó atentamente como responder sus palabras. Avanzó un poco más cerca de ella.

\- No volveré a besarte si es a eso a lo que te refieres, aunque sé que te mueres porque lo vuelva a hacer, también sé que no hablas en serio cuando me mandas a acompañar a otra mujer, cuando por dentro lo que quieres es que no vuelva acercarme a ella y que dedique todo mi tiempo a ti. Sí tanto te molesta, está bien. No volveré a acompañar a Anne a ninguna parte si eso te hace feliz. Ahora me retiro para que descanses. Concluyó André.

Oscar lo detuvo con una bofetada. – ¿Qué estás insinuando André? ¿Acaso crees que estoy celosa? Por favor! ¿Celosa de esa chica? Lo que tú hagas con tu vida no me compete, además ya estás en edad de formar una familia. Por mí, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Añadió Oscar.

-¿Hablas en serio, Oscar? ¿Lo que me dé la gana? ¡Entonces lo haré! lo haré porque hace muchos años he querido hacer esto

André la tomo por la cintura y la trajo junto a él. De un momento a otro Oscar se vio frente a frente con André. Por el movimiento brusco la capa que la cubría cayó al suelo.

Oscar trato de zafarse del agarre de André, pero era inútil; los brazos de André eran fuertes y la tenían prisionera.

-No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con tenerte tan cerca de mí. Susurraba André al oído de Oscar.

André suéltame! Déjame! Replicaba Oscar.

André estaba tan absorto en el aroma de Oscar que no escuchaba los gritos de ella, así que continuaba.

-He imaginado la suavidad de tu piel, la dulzura de tus labios. André aspiraba el olor de los cabellos de Oscar, mientras la mantenía muy cerca de él.

-Te amo Oscar, eres el amor de mi vida y nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá cambiar eso. ¡Te amo!

Lo siguiente que Oscar sintió fueron los labios de André, eran tan dulces o incluso más de lo que los recordaba. André la besaba con pasión como si de eso dependiera su vida. Después, André tomó el rostro de Oscar en sus manos, la miró a los ojos y le dijo- pídeme que me vaya, ¡dímelo! Dime que no me amas, dime que no te bese, dime que me largue y que te deje en paz, como siempre lo haces.

André soltó su rostro y se paró frente a ella. –Dime que me vaya, anda Oscar, ¡hazlo! Si no lo haces, no podré responder de mis actos. ¡No ahora!

Oscar estaba muy turbada. Mil pensamientos corrían en su mente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan alterada? ¿Por qué quería que André la tomará de nuevo en sus brazos? Ella amaba a Fersen, pero no quería que André se fuera. Necesitaba saber hasta donde podrían llegar.

André se acercó de nuevo y la besó con más fervor que antes. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. Instintivamente Oscar posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de André.

André entendió que Oscar no le iba a pedir que se fuera, Oscar no quería que él se alejara de ella, Así que prosiguió.

Lentamente puso a Oscar en la cama y sin dejar de verla a los ojos acariciaba suavemente sus labios y empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa blanca. Mientras desabrochada cada botón marcaba el recorrido de sus dedos con dulces besos que hacían temblar a Oscar.

Oscar por su parte, logró callar las voces de su cabeza. Todo se sentía bien, nada le importó más, así que correspondió a las caricias de André sin decir una sola palabra.

Los besos y las caricias se hicieron más pasionales e intensas. Ni Oscar ni André estaban dispuestos a parar hasta no apagar el fuego que nacía en sus cuerpos.

Oscar recorría la gran espalda de André con sus finos dedos, él por su parte plantaba besos en cada uno de los senos de Oscar. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado esa cercanía, poder poseerla totalmente, poder dar rienda suelta a ese deseo que lo consumía desde su adolescencia. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Nada más le importaba. ¡era ella!, su Oscar! Ella era finalmente suya desde ese momento y para siempre. Oscar no se resistía ¿era acaso cierto? ¿Oscar le correspondía?

-No, era imposible. ¿Estaría pensando en Fersen? ¿Trataba así de ahogar el dolor de no tenerlo cerca? Tenía mil pensamientos que revoloteaban en su mente. Por un momento logró apartarlos y pudo concentrarse en ese momento, en cada sensación y en el maravilloso paisaje que resultaba tener a Oscar tendida en la cama, medio desnuda y correspondiendo a sus besos y caricias.

Los cuerpos ondeaban al ritmo de la pasión incesante que surgía desde lo más profundo de sus almas. André necesitaba poseerla. –Te amo. Repetía André una y otra vez mientras Oscar se entregaba a él, así, sin máscaras, sin títulos. Se entregaba a él como mujer; como la mujer que él siempre había visto en ella.

¡Nunca vas a poder separarte de mí, Oscar! ¡Nunca! Aunque este lejos mi alma siempre estará contigo. Murmuraba André.

Oscar por su parte estaba absorta en las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo, una mezcla de pasión, rabia y miedo. No podía explicar por que no se sentía capaz de detener lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que no estaba bien, André era su amigo, había sido su sombra desde siempre, pero ahora era un hombre, un hombre que le despertaba la piel, jamás se había sentido tan lasciva. Cuantas veces había juzgado a las mujeres de la corte que hablaban de sus aventuras con sus amantes detrás de las paredes del palacio. Como las había juzgado sin entender qué era la pasión, pero esa noche, ahí en su cuarto y con su mozo de cuadras la estaba experimentando y sentía ahora gran afinidad con ellas. Una pasión desmedida la llenaba, la cegaba. Solo quería apagar el fuego que crecía en su vientre.

Oscar sentía su propia respiración entre cortada, escuchaba los gemidos de André y los propios que se mezclaban con los de él. Escuchaba como André le repetía lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que él la amaba. Él la amaba, André la amaba, a ella, al coronel Oscar François de Jarjayes. A ella que desde su nacimiento se le había prohibido ser mujer. Ahí estaba él, acariciándola, besándola, desnudándola, haciéndola sentir mujer. Ahí estaba ella, absorta, extasiada, queriendo ser mujer, aunque fuese solo por esa noche. Aunque fuese algo pasajero e inexplicable.

Oscar- mírame y dime que me detenga, dime que no me amas. Si no lo haces no podré parar y tendré que hacerte el amor ahora mismo- musitaba André con la respiración entre cortada mientras trazaba un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el vientre de Oscar.

Oscar no pronunció ninguna palabra, quiso decir quédate, quiso decir no pares, pero ninguna palabra logro salir de su boca. Estaba tan confundida, sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era prudente, ella era un hombre, era el gran coronel Jarjayes. Jamás se había permitido sentir de esa manera su cuerpo, jamás imagino una escena así, ni siquiera con Fersen quien era su gran amor prohibido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿por qué le estaba permitiendo a André transgredir todos los límites de la razón? Sus pensamientos eran un mar de ideas perdidas y tan solo atinó a enredar sus brazos en el cuello de André y así acercarlo más a ella mientras repetía su nombre jadeando de placer.

André tomó una de las manos de Oscar y la puso en su pecho. Su mirada estaba llena de pasión, pero también de ternura. -Lo sientes, Oscar. Es mi corazón que late por ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Estás aquí, siempre lo has estado y siempre lo estarás. Jamás podré ni querré amar a otra mujer. Soy tuyo, solo tuyo. Ahora se mía, no pienses en él. Déjame amarte. Déjame ser él al menos por esta noche.

Poco a poco el espacio entre los dos desapareció, Oscar en un arrebato de ansía arrancó la camisa de André a tirones, él terminó de desnudarla sin apartar ni un momento los ojos de ella. Por un momento André se apartó y se paró frente a ella, su torso bronceado y musculoso estaba adornado por pequeñas gotas de sudor. Oscar estaba extasiada al admirar la escena. Sabía que André ya no era un adolescente, de hecho, ese año cumpliría 24 años. Se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto. ¿Acaso siempre había sido tan apuesto? Ante él Fersen era solo un noble cari bonito. André era todo un hombre y verlo ahí parado frente a ella semi desnudo era sin duda una escena exquisita. Sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban por aceptar esos pensamientos lujuriosos que llegaban a su mente mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo maravilloso de su antiguo compañero de juegos.

André por su parte terminaba de liberarse de sus pantalones y calzas. Caminó de nuevo hacia ella quien estaba tendida en la cama, desnuda y con su hermosa cabellera dorada un poco alborotada por los besos y caricias propinadas minutos atrás.

André se acerco al rostro de Oscar- Eres perfecta, eres mi rosa, eres mía, solo mía. André la besó y Oscar respondió esta vez con una mezcla de ansia, temor y ternura. Nunca nadie le había dicho palabras iguales. -No tengas miedo, jamás te lastimaría. Te prometo que no haré nada que tú no quieras. – Lo sé, dijo Oscar. Fue lo único que pudo articular. André la abrazo y la besó nuevamente. Ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. Oscar ahogó un gemido mezcla de dolor y placer en el cuello de André, el entrelazó sus manos a las de ella mientras iniciaba una danza de placer y lujuria.

Así, entrelazados consumaron un amor lleno de ansía, miedo, contradicción, un amor casi imposible, así, amándose sin reparos, sin límites. No existían clases en ese momento, eran solo un hombre y una mujer entregándose el uno al otro.

 **Fin de la primera parte.**


	7. Chapter 7

**II parte: Una separación dolorosa.**

 **Capítulo VII Después del sueño**

El sol se coló por uno de los ventanales del cuarto de Oscar. André abrió los ojos y por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero de repente sintió como Oscar descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Estaban aún desnudos, solo cubiertos por una sábana de lino blanco que se enredaba entre sus piernas, vio unas manchas de sangre en las sabanas y se inclinó para besar la cabeza de la mujer que le había entregado su primera vez, a él, un sirviente fiel, un mozo de cuadras, él había sido el primer hombre en la vida de Oscar y pedía al cielo ser el único. No soportaría verla en brazos de otro, ¡no! era suya. Ya nada ni nadie podría separarlo de ella.

Vio el reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana. salió de la cama muy suavemente para no despertarla, se veía tan hermosa así durmiendo. Besó su frente, se vistió y acomodó su cabello en la tradicional coleta que ajustaba con un lazo de terciopelo azul. Se permitió mirarla una vez más antes de abandonar su alcoba, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, besó su frente y susurró suavemente "te amo, eres el amor de mi vida"

Bajó rápido las escaleras, era muy tarde. La nana debió haber ido a su cuarto a despertarlo. André siempre se despertaba con el alba a iniciar labores en la casa y en el establo.

La nana lo encontró saliendo hacía el jardín – ¿Dónde has estado André? Te he buscado por toda la casa y no te encontraba, ¿acaso pasa algo? – ¿Por qué mi niña no se ha levantado? Voy a ir a llamarla.

André recordó las sabanas manchadas con la sangre virgen de Oscar- No, abuela, descuida Oscar no se siente muy bien, tiene un poco de dolor de cabeza, pasé por su cuarto a despertarla, pero me mandó al diablo argumentando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no quería ver a nadie, así que no te expongas abuela, ya sabes lo temperamental que es.

-Esta bien André, más tarde enviaré a Anne a su cuarto para que le lleve el desayuno

\- Yo lo haré abuela, no envíes a Anne a la boca del lobo. Mientras tanto estaré en los establos, debo cambiar las herraduras de César y Hermes.

En su cuarto Oscar despertó. Se sentía muy cansada, en realidad estaba exhausta. Solo deseaba dormir todo el día. Se levanto para tomar un poco de agua de la jarra que siempre reposaba en su mesa de noche. Se sentó en la cama y vio sus sabanas manchadas. De inmediato recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su cabeza, André desnudo, besándola y tocándola en lugares de su cuerpo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Se llevo las manos a sus labios, ella también lo había besado. Recordaba sus dedos recorriendo la fuerte espalda de André. Recordó sus piernas, sus ojos, esos maravillosos ojos verdes que la habían desnudado con solo mirarla.

Nunca pensó poder sentir tantas sensaciones a la vez, estaba muy confundida, no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido en su cuarto horas atrás, pero sabía que nunca más volvería a pasar, era solamente una locura.

Escuchó golpes en su puerta- Oscar te traigo el desayuno, ¿puedo pasar? Reconoció su voz, era él, era André y ella aún estaba desnuda. De un momento a otro se sintió empoderada y su voz un poco ronca respondió- pasa André. André entró a la habitación y puso el desayuno en la mesa. Después se dirigió a donde estaba la cama de Oscar, la vio desnuda y sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba, miro hacia el suelo mientras le decía – la abuela está preocupada, le dije que tenías dolor de cabeza y que esa era la razón por la cual no habías dejado la cama.

-¿no le dijiste que me habías hecho el amor anoche? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de haber amado a una mujer que juega a ser hombre?

André se sentó en la cama y tomo el rostro de Oscar en sus manos – nunca podría avergonzarme de ti, eres el amor de mi vida- la beso lentamente, pero Oscar se separó.

-André, no estoy enfadada contigo, pero sobra decirte que lo que pasó anoche fue una locura y nunca volverá a pasar. Yo no fui hecha para amar a nadie. Déjame sola por favor. Te avisaré cuando esté lista para partir a Versailles.

Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a André ¿por qué le decía esas cosas? él la había sentido temblar en sus brazos, respondió a sus caricias. No podía ser cierto, ¿en verdad Oscar nunca aceptaría su amor?

Antes de salir de la habitación André tomó las sabanas. -Será mejor borrar cualquier evidencia que te recuerde lo sucedido anoche. Sin embargo, yo no quiero ni podre nunca olvidarlo Oscar, te amo. Te esperaré en los establos para que partamos a Versalles cuando lo indiques.

André abandonó la habitación. Oscar notó lágrimas en el rostro de André. No hizo ni dijo nada. Solo dejó que él abandonara el cuarto.

Lo siento André, jamás quise hacerte daño, pero yo no puedo amar a nadie, mucho menos a alguien tan bueno y dulce como tú. No sería justo, no mereces esto. Pensaba Oscar mientras lágrimas provenientes de los más profundo de su ser mojaban su rostro. Me entregué a ti y no me arrepiento, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, dios soy tan estúpida. -lo siento André- pensaba Oscar

Horas más tarde y ya en Versailles, André vio como todo se desarrollaba como si la noche anterior nunca hubiese pasado. Oscar le daba ordenes a él y a sus hombres, hablaba con él y con Girodelle acerca de los rumores de las visitas del cardenal de Rouan a su majestad y de como debían reforzar la escolta de los reyes.

De regreso a casa no hubo una sola palabra, fue un camino largo y tedioso para André quien no sabía como debía sentirse, sí debería sentirse feliz porque Oscar se había entregado a él así fuese por una única vez, o sí sentirse el hombre más desdichado del mundo, pues había conocido el paraíso, pero lo habían expulsado.

Al llegar a casa, Anne le dijo a André que el General lo esperaba en el despacho, Oscar miraba de reojo como Anne trataba de tomar las manos de André mientras hablaba con él. De inmediato subió a su cuarto no soportaba esa clase de escenas y no lograba explicarse por qué

-General, disculpe mi tardanza

-Descuida André, pasa y siéntate. – Escribí una carta al general Luxburg y dio su visto bueno, dije que eras mi protegido y acepto tu ingreso a la academia en Berna. Iniciaras el día 4 de Abril. Yo me encargare de todos tus documentos. Tú solo prepárate para partir en tres meses. Es un viaje largo.

-Gracias General, sin embargo, tengo una pregunta

-Imagino que debes de tener muchas, André: donde vivirás, cómo será tu vida allá, pero descuida todo está acordado.

\- No tengo la menor duda al respecto, General. Pero quisiera saber cual es la razón para que usted haya tomado esta decisión.

\- Es simple André, te quiero lejos de Oscar. Se que estás enamorado de ella y no quiero sorpresas desagradables en mi familia. Te aprecio, André. Sabes que eres como un miembro de esta familia, pero no eres un noble y nunca permitiré una unión blasfema como esa en mi familia. ¿Entendido, André? Es una opción muy favorable para ti, podrás iniciar tu carrera militar, conocer mucha gente de poder y tal vez a una buena muchacha burguesa con la cual puedas tener tu propia familia. Debes olvidar esa locura de amar a mi hija, además recuerda, Oscar es mi heredero, mi único hijo varón, él llevará el honor militar de esta familia y llegará a ser General como yo. Y cuando ya su carrera haya llegado a la cima, tengo otros planes para ella, se casará con alguien de su alcurnia y me dará más herederos para que el linaje Jarjayes no perezca.

André se quedó sin palabras, no supo que responder o qué hacer. Antes de abandonar el despacho el General agregó: - André, creo que está de sobra decirte que no debes decir nada a Oscar. Ella no debe enterarse de tu partida. Sé que podrás guardar el secreto.

Salió del despacho cabizbajo. Se dirigió a la cocina y le dijo a la abuela que no cenaría esa noche, que saldría a cabalgar un poco.

Se dirigió la taberna más cercana, ordenó un poco de vino barato y bebió con amargura. La propuesta del Conde de Jarjayes era generosa y conveniente para garantizar un mejor futuro para él e inclusive para su abuela. Pero alejarse de Oscar era un precio muy alto, más cuando había conocido el sabor de sus besos, la delicadeza de su piel, su olor, su ser femenino. Todos esos pensamientos lo turbaban mucho. Decidió regresar a la mansión, embriagarse en ese estado de melancolía y desilusión era peligroso.

De regreso a casa vio que Anne estaba en uno de los jardines, ella siempre se había mostrado muy amable y cariñosa con él, necesitaba hablar con alguien así que se acercó. -Hola Anne, hace algo de frio, ¿por qué no estás en la casa?

-Hola André, quise salir un poco a tomar aire y ver las estrellas, están muy bellas esta noche.

André no se había percatado de eso, en realidad era una noche muy bella.

-Es gracioso saber que somos tan pequeños en un universo tan grande, no lo crees Anne

-Sí, André, realmente los seres humanos somos muy frágiles y por qué no, insignificantes ante la grandeza del universo.

-Anne, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Lo estoy, André. Pero es un amor imposible, él ama a otra mujer.

\- Oh Anne, no sabía que fuésemos tan parecidos, yo también amo a alguien que nunca podrá estar conmigo, pero haré lo imposible por estar con ella, arriesgaré mi vida si es necesario.

-André, el amor es a veces terco, pero debemos actuar con sensatez, el amor nos ciega, nos nubla la razón. Tú estás dispuesto a darlo todo por ese amor, y te pregunto, ¿qué está dispuesta ella a hacer por ti? El amor es algo de dos, André. Por más grande que sea tu amor, no será suficiente si ella no te ama a ti también, no puedes amar por los dos. Es triste, lo sé, pero es cierto. No debemos que el amor más importante es el amor propio, no lo mancilles por ella.

-André se quedó atónito al escuchar las sabias palabras de Anne, nadie le había dicho palabras parecidas, eran muy ciertas y dolían mucho.

Anne lo miro y lo tomó de las manos – Eres un hombre magnífico André, te mereces un amor puro, bueno y real, alguien que no tema estar contigo, alguien que esté dispuesta a arriesgar todo por ti, así como tú arriesgarías todo por ella. El amor no conoce de excusas, André. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, André no pudo reaccionar, estaba tratando de entender todo aquello que la dulce Anne le había dicho.

Que descanses André. Dijo Anne y se marcho con un paso lento y una mirada algo triste.

Oscar presenció toda la escena desde el balcón del despacho de su padre. Sintió una profunda angustia en su pecho y a la vez una ira inexplicable. Salió del despacho y bajó a la cocina, quería un poco de chocolate caliente, pero la nana no estaba. Anne entró – necesita algo, lady Oscar?

-sírveme un poco de chocolate caliente, por favor.

-enseguida mi lady

\- Veo que haces progresos con André, el otro día me confesaste que te gusta. ¿No es verdad?

\- Le mentí mi lady, André no me gusta. Yo estoy enamorada de él. André es el hombre más noble, dedicado, inteligente y gentil que conozco. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un ser tan especial? Es una lástima que André este enamorado de alguien más, y más triste aún saber que esa mujer no lo merece.

-¿por qué dices eso, acaso la conoces? ¿Sabes quién es la mujer que ama André?

\- Tendría que ser ciega para no notarlo, creo que la única que no se da por enterada es la mujer en cuestión, además sé que es una mujer insensible, pues estoy segura de que ella sabe que él la ama, sabe que él haría lo que fuera por estar con ella, sabe que André sufre por un amor no correspondido, sabe que André moriría por ella. Pero ella no está dispuesta a arriesgar nada por el amor de un simple plebeyo. Es una egoísta y una cobarde. Solo espero que André algún día se dé cuenta que es un error amar a alguien que ni siquiera se ama a sí misma. Su chocolate está listo mi lady. Buenas noches.

Oscar se sentó y tomó la taza que tenía el liquido espumeante. Las palabras de Anne la habían golpeado fuerte, Anne le había hablado de manera muy directa, era algo osada. ¿Tanto amaba Anne a André? ¿Y él? A caso le gustaba Anne, los había visto muy juntos últimamente, y, ese beso.

Podría él cansarse de amarla a ella. Era un mentiroso. Le repetía que solo tenía ojos para ella, pero lo veía coqueteando con Anne.

-Calma Oscar. Se dijo a sí misma. - Es una locura, no puedes perder la cordura por esta situación, es lo mejor. André tiene derecho a estar con alguien que pueda amarlo libremente. Ella no era más que una mujer enamorada de un hombre que amaba a la reina de Francia, además era una mujer que a los ojos de todos era el militar más respetado de Versailles. Ella era una broma de mujer. Rio a carcajadas.

André entró a la cocina – Oscar, no sabía que estabas aquí ¿qué haces?

-La hermosa Anne me sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente. En verdad es hermosa, ¿verdad? Es toda una mujer, ¿no, André?

-Sí, Anne es una mujer muy hermosa y muy inteligente. Espero que encuentre un hombre que sepa apreciarla y amarla como se merece.

-Pues a ella no le disgustaría que fueses tú.

-Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti. Dijo André mientras salía de la cocina.

 **Hola chicas, aquí inicia la segunda parte de este fic, les aviso que las cosas se van a poner candentes. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews.**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Andre D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII Ansías**

Habían pasado semanas después de esa noche en la que habían hecho el amor. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a recordar el tema y André sentía que Oscar estaba más lejana, ya no regresaban a la casa charlando, ni siquiera hablaban en las noches cuando él le subía el té o el chocolate.

Al tener más tiempo solo las salidas al mercado entre Anne y él se hacían más constantes. Caminaban por las calles de parís y hablaban sin parar de la situación del país, de como la sociedad se iba deteriorando. Cada vez André se sentía más a gusto en su compañía, y, agradecía un poco eso, pues en las últimas semanas él se había vuelto casi invisible para Oscar, era un precio muy alto que pagar por haber osado amarla por una noche, pero no se arrepentía de nada, esos recuerdos se los llevaría con él a la tumba y harían el viaje al otro mundo un poco más agradable.

Oscar por su parte había pedido unos días de asueto, un resfriado mal cuidado la había obligado a descansar un poco en casa. Vio por la ventana como llegaban Anne y André, venían riendo, se veían bien juntos, como una verdadera pareja, se notaba una confianza y complicidad diferente entre ellos.

Oscar regresó a su cama. Ya el resfriado había pasado, pero le quedaban tres días más de descanso.

De repente André entró en su cuarto con una bandeja llena de frutas. -Hola Oscar, te traje algunas frutas frescas del mercado. Tomo una manzana roja muy brillante y se la ofreció a Oscar – Mira, no es hermosa, de seguro su sabor es aún más que exquisito. Tómala, sé que te hará sentir muy bien.

Oscar no respondió, dio una vuelta y continúo en cama. – ¿Qué pasa Oscar? hace días que no me hablas como antes, creo que me estás evitando. Sé que lo que pasó debe quedar en el olvido y te juro que lo estoy intentando, pero quiero decirte que no me arrepiento de amarte, imagino que no es igual para ti y que desearías poder borrar esa noche.

Oscar escuchó esas palabras y pensó que André no podía estar más equivocado, durante todas esas semanas no había hecho otra cosa más que evocar aquella noche de pasión y si no hablaba con él era porque no sabía qué decirle o cómo acercarse a él. Cómo hacerle entender algo que ni ella misma podía explicar, sentía ansías por repetir esa noche, por sentir de nuevo todas esas cosas que él le había hecho descubrir, sin embargo, no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra e inexplicablemente unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

André se acerco a la cama – perdóname, te juro que si pudiera evitarte cualquier sufrimiento lo haría sin pensarlo. Dime que debo hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Extraño nuestras conversaciones, nuestros paseos. Estás más lejos de mí de lo que nunca has estado, por favor Oscar, no te alejes de mí. Yo podría renunciar a la idea de que algún día seas mía, pero jamás podré renunciar a saberte parte de mi vida, André tomo las manos de Oscar y las besó tiernamente, después la abrazo mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus expresivos ojos verdes. -Sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, sé que no tengo los títulos de Fersen, ni el poder de Girodelle, solo tengo este sentimiento que creció en mí hace muchos años, este amor que se irá conmigo a la tumba cuando yo muera, todo te lo doy, todo lo que soy y lo que pueda llegar a ser, te pertenezco, no solo como tu sirviente sino como hombre. Sí solo necesitas mi amistad te la daré eternamente. Regresa a mí por favor.. se separó de ella y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás

Sentada en su cama Oscar pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? ¿por qué lo que ella sentía era tan diferente a eso que André describía? Era lindo saber que alguien como él la amaba de esa forma tan desinteresada y esa entrega sin límites. Ella, por otra parte estaba experimentando un sinfín de emociones y deseos nuevos, de repente André ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, no lograba comprender por qué de un momento a otro en medio de una guardia o de una conversación con Girodelle el aroma de André la embargaba sin siquiera él estar presente. Lo que estaba sintiendo lo sentía por primera vez. Era muy diferente a lo que sentía por Fersen. Esto era más carnal, lo sentía no solo en su pecho sino en su piel, que se erizaba cada vez que recordaba los besos y caricias de André.

Pasaba las noches enteras deseando verlo entrar a su cuarto decidido a poseerla de nuevo, queriendo que él la hiciera vibrar una vez más. Sus pensamientos la hacían ruborizar, ¿era eso a lo que llamaban lujuria? Necesitaba calmar sus deseos. Era inaguantable esa sed de André. Había tenido sueños poco decorosos en los que recreaba escenas que parecían sacadas del Heptamerón*

No sabía como actuar, nadie nunca le había hablado de las actividades que hombres y mujeres comparten a puerta cerrada en una habitación. Nadie le había dicho que una mujer podía sentirse así al descubrir su cuerpo y entregarse a un hombre.

Se mareó un poco a causa de todos esos pensamientos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Se recostó un rato más para tratar de calmar su mente.

Después de un rato se despertó y decidió bajar a cenar, no se había parado de la cama en todo el día, ya el resfriado se había ido y las fuerzas habían regresado a ella. Se sentía hambrienta y no solo la cena calmaría su hambre. Quería estar en los brazos fuertes de André otra vez.

Mientras se vestía para bajar al comedor, tomó una decisión, no pensaba reprimir más esa ansiedad. La sola idea de entregarse a esas sensaciones la excitaba mucho. Peinó su cabello y puso unas gotas de aceite de sándalo que una de sus hermanas le había regalado unos años atrás y que nunca usaba, pues le parecía un olor un poco atrevido. Acomodo el cuello de su camisa blanca mientras se miraba al espejo, se vio de cuerpo entero. Palpó su cuerpo y sonrío al pensar que eran las manos de André la que la acariciaban, su cuerpo vibraba de pasión.

Bajó al comedor y vio que André y su padre estaban cenando, desde hace unos días había visto cierta cercanía un poco inusual entre ellos, parecían estar discutiendo un tema importante para ambos, pero tan pronto ella se acerco el general se detuvo. -continuaremos nuestra charla mañana, André.

-claro general, respondió André.

-Acaso están discutiendo asuntos privados, padre. Preguntó Oscar.

-De ninguna manera, hija. Solo estamos ultimando detalles, he pedido a André que me acompañe la próxima vez que deba adquirir armas para el ejército. Los tiempos han cambiado y ya no es seguro viajar solo.

André terminó su cena y se dispuso a levantar sus platos para llevarlos a la cocina. Oscar lo tomó del brazo – André necesito que en unas horas vayas a mi habitación.

André se sintió un poco intimidado al ver la seguridad con la que Oscar enunciaba ese pedido, más aún estando su padre presente, pues no era prudente citarlo a su habitación sin ningún pedido especial.

-sí, Oscar. ¿Deseas acaso que te lleve el té?

-No André, por favor lleva un poco de coñac. Gracias. Oscar vio que su padre miraba de reojo.

-necesito darte indicaciones específicas para cuando retornemos a Versailles en dos días.

-como ordenes Oscar. Respondió André.

Oscar terminó de cenar y su padre la invitó al despacho argumentando que debía hablar de un asunto importante para ambos.

-Como está mi madre, pese a que voy diariamente a Versailles no la veo tan seguido como quisiera. Dijo Oscar mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta del despacho.

\- Ser dama de compañía de su majestad es un honor y Josephine se dedica enteramente a su labor. contestó el General.

-Sí. Tal vez ser madre no sea una labor tan honorable como esa. anotó Oscar.

El general dio una sonora bofetada a Oscar – ¡te prohíbo que pongas en duda su labor de madre!. Josephine hace todo lo que hace porque ese es nuestro deber como miembros de esta familia. Aceptó ser dama de compañía de su majestad desde que esta era una chiquilla, tan solo para estar así más cerca de ti.

-siéntate, le ordenó el general. Es preciso que hablemos de André.

\- ¿qué hay que hablar acerca de él? respondió Oscar

-André es un hombre joven y sabes que tiene todo mi aprecio, por eso he pensado que es momento de liberarlo de ser un simple sirviente, tiene todas las capacidades de sobrevivir por sus propios medios, estoy seguro de que podría trabajar en alguna imprenta o incluso impartiendo algunas clases de ciencia, matemáticas o latín entre los burgueses parisinos. Sabes muy bien que fue muy destacado en sus estudios cuando recibían sus clases.

\- André no ira a ningún lado. Es mi sirviente y se quedará a mi lado hasta que yo lo decida. Fuiste muy claro cuando lo trajiste a esta casa hace más de veinte años. Soy su amo y yo dispondré de su futuro como mejor me parezca. No hay nada más que hablar. Que descanses padre.

El general se quedó en su despacho, Oscar había caído en su trampa y había confirmado sus más terribles sospechas. Pero él no permitiría que la relación entre su hija y André fuera una distinta a la de ama y sirviente. Sabía que alejarlo de ella era la mejor opción. Haría lo que fuera por mantener el honor de la familia Jarjayes a salvo.

Rene de Jarjayes salió del despacho y se dirigió a Versailles, le había prometido a Josephine que pasaría esa noche junto a ella y jamás le había roto una promesa a la mujer que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

Oscar vio por la ventana como el carruaje de su padre se alejaba rumbo a Versailles. ¿vivir sin André? ¿Cómo sería una vida sin él? Nunca lo había pensado. Lo que su padre le había dicho era cierto, André no podía estar a su servicio toda la vida, no era justo para él. André merecía tener un futuro mejor y ser un hombre libre, formar una familia quizás.

De repente la escena de la tarde vino a ella: Andre y Anne hablando y sonriendo. -No! esa escena la perturbaba, y sí André se terminara enamorando de Anne y se olvidara de ella, Anne era una chica con más experiencia con los hombre que ella, Anne sabía como coquetear y como incitar a los hombres, la había visto usar sus atributos para que otros sirvientes hicieran lo que ella quisiera. Tal vez André también había caído en sus juegos y por eso no había ido a su cuarto en medio de la noche a hacerle el amor de nuevo.

Oscar recordó la decisión que había tomado hace unos momentos y no iba a dar vuelta atrás, sí él no se atrevía, entonces ella lo haría, no tenía miedo, estaba deseosa y necesitaba calmar esas ansías que sentía por él. tal vez ella no tenía experiencia en ese ámbito, pero tenía un deseo inmenso que la movía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. No se iba a cohibir más, no se escondería. estaba decidido se entregaría por primera vez a sus deseos sin recriminarse ni juzgarse.

Unos golpes en la puerta dieron fin a sus cavilaciones. -pasa André, te estaba esperando.

 **Hola chicas, un capítulo más de esta historia, espero les guste y no olviden regalarme un review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

-Traigo tu coñac. ¿No crees que deberías tomar un poco de té? De seguro te sentaría mejor para tu resfriado.

Oscar se acercó -mi resfriado desapareció, de hecho, me siento mejor que nunca. Rozó lentamente las manos de André mientras le quitaba la bandeja.

-Cuáles son las instrucciones para cuando regresemos a Versailles. ¿Necesitas que dé algún recado especial a Girodelle? ¿O acaso al general Bouillé?

-No, necesito que bebas una copa conmigo.

Gracias Oscar, pero sabes que no me gusta el coñac.

-Vamos André, este coñac es de excelente calidad, debes probarlo. Oscar sonrío.

Oscar sirvió las dos copas, André miró perplejo, pues siempre era él quien servía. Ella se acercó con las dos copas en la mano. Le ofreció una a él.

André estaba un poco confundido, ella no estaba actuando como de costumbre y ese olor que despedía su cuerpo lo estaba embriagando.

Oscar tomó su copa y mojó sus labios con el licor -esta delicioso, verdad André, su voz sonaba aterciopelada. André tomó un sorbo – la verdad prefiero el vino, el coñac definitivamente no es mi favorito. No sé por que te gusta tanto.

-Es una bebida para entrar en calor dijo Oscar.

Ella se acercó a el y le quitó la copa de las manos, la puso en la mesa que estaba en el recibidor a unos metros del piano.

-Voy a enseñarte como se bebe, André. Oscar tomó su copa y mojo sus labios, -debes hacerlo lentamente, mojar tus labios con el líquido y saborearlo suavemente. Oscar pronunciaba todo esto sin apartar su mirada del rostro de André

-André se sorprendió, en verdad Oscar estaba actuando extraño. ¿Eran ideas suyas u Oscar lo miraba de forma sugerente? Tal vez su amor lo hacía ver cosas que no eran, por más que lo deseará. Tomó de nuevo su copa y probó otro sorbo de coñac. No pudo evitar hacer una cara de disgusto.

Oscar sonrió de manera pícara. Sus ojos brillaron mientras se mordía los labios. Caminó hacía André con la copa en la mano, y antes de beber otro sorbo le dijo- tal vez debas tomarlo así. Oscar bebió y se acercó al rostro de André. Posó sus labios sobre los de él y depositó el liquido que llevaba en la boca en la boca de André, este respondió de inmediato. Fue un beso largo, desmedido, desesperado. Oscar se abrazo a la cintura de André con sus piernas, él la puso contra la pared que daba a su recamara. Oscar dejó caer la copa, la gruesa alfombra amortiguó la caída. Por un momento dejaron de besarse. - ¿Verdad que es más es dulce si lo recibes de mí? Musitó Oscar.

-Es lo más dulce que he probado en mi vida. Respondió André.

Regresaron los besos, esta vez más apasionados. André comenzó a besar el cuello de Oscar, ella emitía pequeños gemidos que encendían más la pasión de él.

-Oscar, te he extrañado tanto, tu piel, tu cuerpo- Te deseo tanto, te amo tanto. Te necesito ahora.

\- Haz me tuya otra vez- gimió Oscar en su oído.

André sintió explotar, todos sus deseos estaban realizándose. Era ella pidiéndole que la hiciera suya. No sabia si era el coñac o si en verdad Oscar lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. No le importó, esa noche iba a complacerla, iba a ser su esclavo. Nada más le importaba.

La llevo a la cama, eran dos llamas que ardían aún más con el fuego del otro. Se arrancaron la ropa a tirones, no había ternura en sus actos, solo deseo. Un deseo reprimido incluso más que la primera vez.

Oscar se estaba entregando sin reparo, se ofrecía a él libremente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo. Era una fiera y él era su presa. Ella recorría su espalda con sus dedos, sus uñas dejaban marcas que proporcionaban un poco de dolor que inmediatamente después se convertía en placer. Él recorría su cuerpo con los labios, besaba y lamía cada centímetro de piel. Bajo hasta sus senos, estaban firmes, esperándolo. Los besó con ansía, ella ahogaba sus gemidos mientras le mordía sus perfilados hombros.

Dieron vueltas en la cama y ella quedó encima de él. Oscar Inició un camino de besos desde el cuello de André hasta su vientre. Dedicó varios besos a esa parte. Se extasió con sus músculos bien formados, vio esa maravillosa V que se marcaba y que conducía a su sexo palpitante. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acaricio como si fuese una amante experta. André ahogaba sus gritos mientras se cubría el rostro con sus propias manos. -Oscar detente, por favor. Gimió suplicante

-pensé que me deseabas, le susurró ella en el oído.

\- Te deseo, pero quiero que esta noche no se acabe, al menos no tan rápido y si sigues no voy a poder resistir por mucho tiempo. Sonrió sensualmente.

André la tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se posó sobre ella, su masculinidad vibrante se abrió paso entre el cuerpo de Oscar, esta no pudo evitarlo y un pequeño grito de placer rompió el silencio.

-Si tu padre se entera, voy a ser hombre muerto, pero vale la pena morir por ti

-Estamos solos, así que tómame, hazlo como siempre lo has deseado, haz me tuya esta noche una vez más, André.

André sabía que era un sueño, Oscar, la Oscar que él conocía no podía estar actuando así. ¿Quién era esa mujer tan llena de pasión por él, quien era esa mujer que le pedía que la amara? No importaba. Había tenido muchos sueños similares a ese y como cada vez que eso pasaba, se iba a entregar a ese placer. No importaba que a la mañana siguiente estuviera solo con un par de sábanas mojadas.

Fue una larga noche de pasión, no durmieron, se amaron de todas las formas, cayeron exhaustos después de horas de amarse. Durmieron abrazados como queriendo seguir siendo uno solo.

Oscar abrió los ojos, era aún de madrugada, sintió la respiración tibia y calmada de André en su pecho. Se había quedado dormido abrazándola. Ella lo movió lentamente par que él despertará -André, despierta por favor, debes marcharte

André abrió los ojos – ¿entonces, no fue un sueño? Estás aquí conmigo.

-André es mi habitación por supuesto que estoy aquí. Eres tú quien no debería estarlo. Vete por favor. Anoche no sé que pasó, tal vez el licor me jugó una mala pasada. Ahora vete por favor. No quiero mal entendidos con la nana.

¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que me amas? no lo puedes negar Oscar. Te sentí vibrar en mis brazos te entregaste a mí de nuevo.

\- André, por favor solo vete

André salió de la cama, se puso sus pantalones y tomó su camisa. -nunca imaginé sentirte así, tan mía, tan sensual.

Se volteó, acerco su rostro al de ella y la besó con pasión. Ella correspondió y lo atrajo hacia ella. Continuó el beso – vete antes de que vuelva a perder los estribos, André, susurró Oscar en su oído.

Piérdelos, no te cohíbas. Conmigo siempre podrás ser tú. André decía esto mientras mordía el cuello de Oscar y la hacía gemir de nuevo.

Nunca voy a exigirte nada, solo que seas libre y hagas lo que te hace feliz. Con eso me conformaré siempre.

Oscar puso sus manos en el cuello de André y lo trajo más cerca de su rostro -Lo sé André, solo tú me conoces, solo puedo ser libre entre tus brazos, solo soy mujer cuando estás cerca, no puedo responder por mis actos cuando estás cerca, tu aroma me embriaga, no sé qué me pasa, sé que esto es una locura André, no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estás cerca a mí, el deseo me consume y no quiero otra cosa que estar entre tus brazos.

-Tus deseos serán siempre mis ordenes, tú sabes que vivo para ti y por ti- respondió André con una sonrisa mientras iniciaban una nueva ronda de amor, con igual pasión, con la misma violencia. Era como si quisieran grabar su cuerpo en el cuerpo del otro. Cayeron fundidos en un profundo sueño, abrazados y exhaustos.

El sol se coló por uno de los ventanales del cuarto de Oscar, ella se despertó lentamente. André estaba durmiendo aún. Oscar vio como la espalda de André tenía varias marcas rojas dibujadas en su espalda. Se sintió la mujer más desinhibida de toda Francia. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama mientras imágenes de la noche anterior invadían su cabeza. Ella había sido capaz de tanto. ¿dónde había ocultado tanta pasión y lujuria? ¿O era acaso que André despertaba ese lado oculto en ella? En ese momento decidió que daría rienda suelta a esas emociones. No iba a detener esos impulsos que él le provocaba, no iba a darle ningún nombre a ese sentimiento porque sencillamente no sabía como llamarlo. Pero sí sabía que la hacía sentir bien y al parecer a André también.

Ella siempre había procurado hacer sentir bien a los demás aun incluso pasando por encima de ella misma y de sus sentimientos, pero no más. Ahora era ella y él quienes merecían esas sensaciones.

Solo rogaba para que André no se viera afectado, ella no podía amarlo como él deseaba ser amado, pero ella sí podía proporcionarle placer y pasión sin medida, lo había descubierto, él había despertado la lujuria en ella. -Solo espero que sea suficiente, André. Suspiró Oscar mientras acariciaba la espalda marcada de André.

Cuando André se despertó Oscar estaba viendo el rosal que él había plantado para su cumpleaños, este aún florecía. Él le había prometido que lo cuidaría a diario para que siempre estuviera florecido para ella y alegrará sus días. Él se acerco y la abrazó por la espalda. ¿Te arrepientes? Le preguntó él.

Deberías ir a tu cuarto André, la nana vendrá pronto y no quiero tener malentendidos con ella. Saldremos a palacio en dos horas, alista todo por favor.

En ese momento André comprendió todo, ella jamás lo amaría, solo le entregaría su cuerpo y eso aunque lo hacía muy feliz no era suficiente. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

 **Heptamerón: libro escrito por margarita de angulema de alto contenido erótico. Se publicó de manera póstuma en el año 1558**

 **Les pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Estoy entregada a la lectura de los otros fanfics de Berubara que andan circulando por estos días, es que están para morirse! Espero que este fanfic despierte tantas emociones. Bueno lean y cuéntenme qué les parece?**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Andre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X Malos entendidos**

Las habitaciones de Oscar y André quedaban en el mismo pasillo, la de Oscar estaba al iniciar y la de André al finalizar. Él se dirigía a su cuarto y no se percató de que la nana estaba viendo toda la escena, vio como él salía sin camisa del cuarto de su niña Oscar y vio también las marcas en la espalda de André.

Al ver esto la nana ahogo un grito de angustia, aquello por lo que tanto temía finalmente se había hecho realidad: André y Oscar se habían encontrado en la calidez de las sábanas y en la complicidad de la noche.

La nana bajo corriendo la escalera, entró a la cocina cubriendo su rostro; no podía creer que su niña se hubiese entregado a su nieto. Sabía que esa relación era prohibida, además la niña Oscar estaba enamorada de otro hombre. No quería que su adorado nieto saliera herido, pero sabía también que eso era inevitable.

Entre tanto André estaba pensativo en su cuarto. ¿Qué había pasado, quién era esa mujer que se había entregado a él de esa forma tan pasional y desinhibida? Nunca pensó despertar esa clase de sentimientos en Oscar, nunca pensó que ella se permitiera sentirse de esa manera. André esbozo una sonrisa en medio de sus cavilaciones. -¡Nunca será de otro, se entregó a mí libremente, me desea! Quiero su alma no solo su cuerpo, sé que será totalmente mía. Por ahora seré su esclavo, seré justo lo que ella desee que yo sea, la complaceré hasta al fin. Oscar, mi Oscar.

Oscar bajó a tomar su desayuno, la nana no quiso servirla, no sabía cómo actuar ahora que había descubierto que su niña y su nieto habían pasado la noche juntos, así que pidió a Anne que lo hiciera por ella. – Buenos días Lady Oscar, ¿cómo amanece el día de hoy? Luce usted un poco agotada.

Oscar soltó una ligera sonrisa – tuve una noche muy larga Anne y dormí poco, sin embargo, me siento de maravilla. ¿Dónde está André? Dile que nos iremos a Versalles pronto.

Anne abandonó el salón y le pareció que la mujer que estaba tomando el desayuno no era la misma lady Oscar de siempre, tenía un brillo especial y una feminidad deslumbrante. Tocó a la puerta del cuarto de André, él salió vestido y perfumado, más guapo que de costumbre, Anne tardó unos segundos en articular palabra, la belleza de André esa mañana era innegable. ¿Necesitas algo, Anne? – no, yo..eh .André, lady Oscar dice que partirán pronto a Versalles.

-Bajaré en seguida Anne, gracias.

\- André, se te ve muy feliz, ¿pasó algo en particular?

\- No hay razones para no ser feliz, mi querida Anne. Nos vemos más tarde

Anne, que no era una chica tonta sabía que algo había pasado entre Oscar y André. Sin embargo, no dejaría de tratar de conquistarlo, sabía que entre Oscar y André cualquier relación diferente a la de siervo -dueño estaba prohibida. André sería suyo. Estaba segura de eso.

André alistó los caballos y estaba esperando por ella en los establos, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de la noche anterior, no la oyó llegar. – estás listo para irnos, André. André no la escuchó, por lo que Oscar se acercó a él – deja de soñar despierto André. André atinó a responder -Aún me parece mentira que ayer te hayas entregado a mi como lo hiciste, la miro a los ojos. Oscar tomo su barbilla – Se nos hace tarde André y mientras más rápido partamos más rápido estaremos de regreso, le sonrió con un gesto pícaro y montó su caballo. A André le tomó un poco de tiempo reaccionar, definitivamente esa mujer no era la Oscar que él conocía, la chica con la que había crecido, aun así, deseaba conocerla y complacerla en cuerpo y alma.

El día en Versalles pasó sin contratiempos. Pero André se percató especialmente en como los otros hombres veían de una manera especial a Oscar, en especial Girodelle.

-está usted magnífica el día de hoy Mademoiselle. Dijo Girodelle. - ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo al finalizar nuestros deberes?

-No conde, debo regresar temprano a la mansión, tengo asuntos pendientes.

-podría acompañarla? Hay algo importante que quisiera decirle.

\- Está bien Girodelle, te veré en las puertas del palacio a las 6:30, se puntual por favor.

\- Por supuesto mademoiselle.

André, quien estaba escuchando todo salió al encuentro de Oscar, - qué quería Girodelle? Lo vi hablando contigo muy amigablemente, seguro no estaban discutiendo planes para la guardía.

-André, por qué no vas a decirle a los hombres que los espero en el jardín principal para pasar revista, y así te ocupas de algo verdaderamente importante.

André la tomó fuerte del brazo- sabes que las intenciones de Girodelle van más allá, estoy seguro de que está locamente enamorado de ti. Oscar dejó escapar una sonada carcajada- André, deja los celos estúpidos, además no me hables en ese tono, tú no tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme o a decirme qué hacer o qué no, Nadie tiene ese derecho más que yo, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Estoy harta de seguir los planes e ideas de los demás! ¡Déjame en paz!

André la soltó lentamente- Oscar, yo- No pudo terminar la frase y se alejó de ella hacia donde se encontrabas las tropas.

Oscar se quedó sola con sus cavilaciones. -no debí hablarle así, maldita sea por qué siempre termino lastimándolo, André no tiene la culpa de mis dudas, pero estoy harta de comportarme como se me indica, siempre siguiendo las ordenes de mi padre, necesito un cambio en mi vida, necesito ser dueña de mi destino, lo siento André.

Llego la hora acordada y Oscar estaba esperando a Grirodelle, André se acercó- ¿estás lista para ir a casa?

-Espero a Girodelle, iré con él a casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras o ir a donde quieras.

-No, no iré a ningún lado, no pienso dejarte sola con él. Musitó André.

-Has lo que mejor te plazca, André- dijo Oscar

Girodelle se acercaba en su corcel- Mademoiselle, está usted lista para partir?

Así es Girodelle, vamos, deseo llegar pronto a la mansión.

¿Su sirviente nos acompañará? Preferiría tener privacidad – exclamó el conde.

No hay lío con André, sabes que es mi mano derecha y para tu información André no es mi sirviente, es mi amigo y me gustaría que te refirieras a él como tal.

Lo siento mi lady, pero un lacayo será siempre un lacayo,

Te esperaré en la mansión, Oscar, el conde tiene razón. Debo ser más consiente de cual es mi lugar. Fustigo su caballo y partió rumbo a la mansión.

Oscar no pronunció palabra, continuó con paso suave. Girodelle se acercó -verá mademoiselle, hay algo que ha venido minando mi mente y corazón desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y siento que no puedo contenerlo más

-Por favor Víctor, sé más claro, no tengo tiempo que perder, y agradece que no te dejo aquí plantado, quiero que sepas que es la última vez que te refieres así a André, él es alguien muy importante para mí y no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie le falte al respeto ¿me entiendes?

-Oscar, acaso tú sientes algo por tu mozo de cuadras? ¡Eso sería imposible! ¿Qué podría ofrecerte ese? En cambio, yo, Yo os he amado desde hace muchos años, te idolatro, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, eres el amor que siempre he soñado, yo te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, tendrías todo aquello que has soñado, Es más, ya he hablado con tu padre para solicitar formalmente tu mano y él me dio su bendición.

Oscar bajo de su caballo, necesita procesar todo lo que había escuchado, Víctor hizo lo mismo, la tomó por la espalda y la trajo hacía él, os amo profundamente.

Oscar se volteó y le propinó una fuerte bofetada- ¿cómo te atreves a decir que me amas, si ni siquiera pides mi consentimiento antes de hablar con mi padre, crees que soy su muñeca y que él decide por mí? Como puedes amarme si no me respetas, eres igual a todos, crees que no tengo derecho a decidir mi vida.

-Oscar, perdóname, pero no sé que hacer para tenerte, te deseo profundamente. Susurró Girodelle

\- Pues yo no, no te amo y no podría hacerlo nunca. No podría estar con alguien que no sabe nada de mí y que no toma en consideración quien soy, qué pienso y qué deseo. No quiero que vuelvas a insinuar esto, y te ordeno que deshagas ese compromiso, yo nunca me casaré contigo ni con nadie.

Oscar montó a césar y galopo a toda velocidad, pesadas lágrimas de ira y tristeza rodaban por su rostro- No seré la muñeca de nadie!

\- ¿Aún no llega Oscar, abuela? Son más de las ocho. Iré a buscarla. André estaba preocupado con la vista fija en la ventana de la cocina

\- ¿A dónde irás? ¿Sabes dónde buscarla? Mejor quédate y esperemos juntos, André. Dijo la nana

-no puedo esperar más, la dejé con Girodelle hace dos horas, no quiero pensar más, voy por mi caballo, nana.

-Detente André-dijo la nana. Siéntate debo hablar contigo

-lo siento abuela no tengo tiempo que perder, Oscar puede estar necesitándome. André subió el tono de voz

La abuela lo abofeteó-Te vi saliendo del cuarto de Oscar en la madrugada. André qué estás haciendo? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Sé que estás enamorado de mi niña, pero es imposible, André, no te hagas esto, ese amor no tiene futuro, ustedes no son iguales, ella es una condesa y tú no eres más que el nieto de su nana.

-no me importa, lo que siento por ella es más fuerte que la razón, abuela. No te pido que me entiendas, pero por favor no me pidas que deje de amarla porque, no puedo. Ella es mi vida y lo sabes abuela, por ella me enfrentaría al mismo rey si es necesario.

El general entró a la cocina preguntando por su hija- ¿dónde está Oscar, André?

La dejé con el conde de Girodelle hace un par de horas, parece que el conde debía comentarle asuntos importantes.

-André, ven conmigo al despacho necesito hablar contigo, es urgente

André entró al despacho del general Jarjayes- aquí estoy general

-André tu viaje a Suiza será más pronto de lo planeado, partirás en dos semanas, los nevos regimientos se formarán en un mes. Tenemos el tiempo justo para que llegues, te instales e inicies tu formación. Por tus habilidades con las armas y tus conocimientos en historia y geografía estarás con los jóvenes de segundo año, son tres años de formación académica y práctica, según tu desempeño podrás optar al cargo de sargento después de tu tercer año y después podrás poder avanzar en tu carrera gracias a tus méritos propios. Como te apadrinaré podrás llegar a ser comandante de algún cuerpo elite del ejercito suizo. Será un buen tiempo alejado de Francia, pero serás otra persona al regresar.

André estaba en shock, había preparado todo para irse en cuatro meses, dos semanas era muy poco tiempo- Señor, dos semanas es muy poco tiempo.

No hay nada que discutir André, estaré en Normandía unos días, estaré de regreso justo para irnos, espero que este todo listo y ya sabes, ni una palabra a Oscar.

André asintió en silencio y salió del despacho. Vio a una agitada Oscar subir las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Ella no lo vió

Pensó en seguirla, pues la vio con el rostro rojo e hinchado por el llanto, sin embargo, prefirió dejarla sola e ir a la cocina por un poco de té, las noticias que había recibido eran muy pesadas y necesitaba tiempo para él.

Estás bien André, la voz de Anne sonó dulce

No, no lo estoy. Podrías darme una taza de té, por favor

Anne se acerco a la mesa donde André estaba, se sentó frente a él y le tomo de las manos, -vamos André puedes confiar en mí, qué te pasa, hay mucha tristeza y confusión en tus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ver eso, Anne?

-Te conozco André, sé que llevas un peso muy difícil de cargar y está acabando con tu calma, sé que siente amar y no ser correspondido, André -te amo- mientras decía estás palabras la joven de cabellos largos y castaños se acercó a André, tomó su rostro en sus manos y posó suavemente sus labios en los de él.

Fue un beso suave y lento. -esto no está bien, pensaba André. Anne era dulce y hermosa, pero él no podría amarla. Su vida no le pertenecía a él, era toda de Oscar. Pensó en ese beso, pensó en lo que sentía cada vez que besaba a Oscar, no era igual. Nunca sería lo mismo con ninguna mujer.

¿Alguien sabe dónde está André y por qué no ha ido a llevar el té a mi habitación? Gritaba Oscar mientras entraba a la cocina.

La escena la dejo sin habla, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, André besando a otra mujer.

Así que estabas aquí

De inmediato el beso terminó, André salto de su asiento y vio la cara de Oscar desfigurada por la ira

-eres un imbécil. Oscar salió corriendo en dirección a los establos. André corrió detrás de ella.

-Oscar, espera por favor, detente.

Llegó a los establos, no ensilló a cesar, no le importó, necesitaba salir de ahí. André no alcanzó a llegar a los establos, el corcel de Oscar pasó a toda velocidad enfrente de él. - espera por favor Oscaaaar

Ella no miro atrás, no podía verlo a los ojos. Necesitaba escapar, su pecho dolía demasiado, quería destrozar a esa mujer con sus propias manos y a él… no podía pensar con claridad.

André pensó en seguirla, pero desistió de esa idea, era mejor esperar a que todo se calmará, ambos estaban muy alterados y podrían hacerse daño con las palabras- mañana será otro día. Se dijo así mismo mientras regresaba a la mansión.

André, lo siento no fue mi intención, pero esto que siento por ti es tan grande, qué no pensé, solo actué. Dijo Anne

Lo sé y te entiendo. Yo mismo he actuado así con ella. Anne no podré corresponder a tus sentimientos, perdóname por favor. Mereces a alguien que te amé solo a ti.

André salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación, iba a ser una noche muy larga. Sabía que no podría dormir hasta escuchar que Oscar llegará a la mansión. Se preparó para vigilar pacientemente.

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo X y un abrazo. Ahora ustedes no sean malit s y déjenme un review! se vienen cosas buenas: un viaje, una despedida y una ausencia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI Un viaje inesperado**

Estuvo despierto durante horas, no podía dormir sabiendo que Oscar estaba lejos, miro el reloj: eran las 11 de la noche. Bajo a la biblioteca, tomó un libro y se sirvió un trago de cognac, quería recordar esa noche pasional que había pasado con ella.

Bajo de su caballo, había llegado a París después de cabalgar varias horas sin rumbo fijo. Caminó por las callejuelas sucias y oscuras. Escuchó ruido y canciones provenientes de una taberna en la esquina de la calle en la que estaba, se acercó "la bonne table" leyó en el aviso de la puerta. Dudó un poco en entrar, recogió su melena dorada en una coleta y subió el cuello de su camisa para aparentar ser más masculina, entró.

Vio a un grupo de soldados de la guardia francesa bebiendo y tomando vino barato. Se sentó y ordenó una botella de vino. Vigiló al grupo de soldados de cerca.

"Vamos compañeros, celebremos y cantemos para olvidar nuestro terrible trabajo" gritaba un hombre alto y corpulento que parecía ser el líder del grupo de los soldados.

-Sí, sargento vamos "1,2,3"

Sonrió al ver la camaradería del grupo, era algo que no se veía en la guardia de Versailles. El mozo llegó con su pedido: una botella de vino y una copa. -está solo caballero, se ve usted muy elegante

-estoy de paso. Contesto Oscar con una voz un poco ronca para no despertar sospechas.

Los soldados iniciaron una danza y canticos alegres, se movían por todo el lugar, de repente un grupo chocó contra la mesa de Oscar haciendo caer la botella al suelo.

¡Ten más cuidado Armand! Gritó el hombre corpulento que había tomado la voz minutos atrás. ¡Discúlpate o nos tocará pagar la botella del rubio cari bonito y sí es así la pagarás tú con tu sueldo!

Lo siento Monsieur, lo invito a que se una a nuestra celebración si no le parece descortés de mi parte, como desagravio por lo de su botella.

Pierde cuidado, ordenaré otra.

Parece que somos muy poca cosa para el Monsieur, Armand regresa con nosotros. Vocifero el corpulento hombre, quien era el sargento del grupo de soldados.

Oscar se paró de su asiento y habló

-mozo, traiga dos botellas de su mejor vino y déselas a los soldados creo que tienen mucho que celebrar.

El sargento se acercó hasta donde estaba Oscar.

-gracias Monsieur, venga! ¡Únase a la fiesta! Tomó a Oscar del brazo y la trajo hacia el grupo de soldados que estaban cantando y bailando, de seguro usted también tiene mucho por celebrar

No tenía nada que celebrar, pero necesitaba sacar todo su enojo y decepción, la estaban consumiendo, así que acepto.

Bailo y bebió como nunca lo había hecho. El sargento de la guardia la sacó a rastras del lugar después de algunas horas. Notó que era muy delgada y frágil. Pensó de inmediato que era un aristócrata, era demasiado fino para ser un habitante del tercer estado.

-Vamos Monsieur, póngase de pie, ¿cuál es su nombre? Yo soy Alain de Soissons, sargento del regimiento B de la guardia francesa.

\- Soy Oscar, Oscar Jarjayes. Hipó Oscar. ¿siempre celebran así? ¡Es muy divertido!

-La verdad no tenemos nada que celebrar, Monsieur, pero esto nos mantiene a flote en nuestro trabajo, así que cada vez que tenemos libre procuramos olvidar un poco la realidad que nos rodea.

Las palabras de Alain resonaron en la cabeza de Oscar pese a su estado de ebriedad.

Mi caballo está allá, gracias Alain. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Realmente necesitaba esto.

Au revoir Monsieur Oscar!

Cabalgo sola en medio de la noche, su mente era un tornado de pensamientos y escenas, de repente recordó la imagen de André y Anne besándose. – eres un imbécil André grandier, ¿es así como dices amarme? Todos los hombres son unos idiotas, eres incluso más estúpido que Girodelle. Gritó y lloró durante todo el camino- soy una ilusa, una estúpida, pensar que él me amaba, solo quería meterse en mi cama…estúpida mujer vestida de hombre.

Escuchó pasos y el relinchar de César. Se levantó prontamente de su cama y bajó corriendo al establo. Llegó en el momento justo, Oscar estaba tan borracha que no podía bajar de su caballo, de un momento a otro trastabillo y cayó justo en los brazos de André. ¿Oscar por dios qué pasó? Por qué bebiste tanto.

-Oscar no paraba de reír – eres un idiota André, Oscar reía a carcajadas. Eres un tonto

André entró a la casa con ella en brazos, la llevó a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama. Tomo un paño y lo empapó en el agua que estaba en el cántaro de la mesa de noche. Al sentir el paño frio en su frente Oscar emitió una sonora carcajada, -qué haces André.

-Shhhh. Oscar todos están durmiendo, por favor. Te traeré un poco de té caliente, eso te vendrá bien.

\- mejor tráeme una botella de vino..jajajajajaj

-ya regreso. André salió de la habitación, bajó a la cocina y preparó un té para ella.

Subió de nuevo a la habitación de Oscar con el té en sus manos. Lo dejó en la mesa y se acercó a la cama de Oscar. Ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Él se sentó en la cama y se acercó a su rostro, alejo algunos bucles que estaban en su cara y los puso detrás de sus orejas. -eres lo más hermoso que tengo, no sé si pueda irme y dejarte sola. Necesito que seas fuerte, por mí y por ti. se acercó y beso su frente. Oscar despertó

-por qué la besaste. André, pensé que me amabas solo a mí, eres un maldito mentiroso. Amargas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

\- No es lo que piensas, Anne está enamorada de mí, es cierto. Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti, eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida. Tienes que creerme Oscar. No significó nada. Créeme por favor, se arrodilló y tomo las manos de Oscar entre las suyas, las besó – tienes que creerme, por favor, debes creerme. Lo repetía como una triste letanía.

\- Demuéstralo, quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola esta noche.

-Estás ebria, no sabes lo que dices. Mejor descansa ya hablaremos mañana.

-No quiero descansar, Oscar subió la voz, quiero que te quedes conmigo, no me dejes sola, no me dejes sola gritó Oscar entre sollozos.

André se acercó y la abrazó. Shhhhh cálmate mi amor. Estoy aquí. La abrazó tiernamente. Sintió como ella se apoyaba en su pecho, no dejaba de llorar. -por qué te enamoraste de una mujer como yo, André, por qué te enamoraste de alguien incapaz se amar a alguien, una mujer jugando a ser hombre, una mujer que solo sabe herirte.

-No digas eso, eres la mujer de mi vida, eres mucho más que un uniforme, eres valiente, sensata, defiendes lo que piensas y en lo que crees; eres perfecta, eres dulce y tienes un gran corazón, lo he visto, lo siento cada vez que estás junto a mí. No vuelvas a insinuar que no debí enamorarme de tí. Eres digna de que te amen, de que te amen como nunca lo has soñado. Es más, sé que quien no te merece soy yo, mírame no tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo esté amor que ha acompañado por años y que no se ira nunca, ni siquiera cuando yo muera. -André besó suavemente las manos de Oscar.

Oscar lo miro con los ojos aún húmedos- no me dejes sola, André por favor. Necesito sentir que hay alguien en que puedo confiar, alguien que nunca se separará de mí a pesar de tener mil razones para hacerlo.

La recostó de nuevo en la cama. Fue hasta su armario y tomo una de sus camisolas de noche, le quitó las botas, los pantalones, la guerrera y le puso la camisola tiernamente. Apagó las velas y se acostó junto a ella.

Ella se recostó en su pecho, paró de llorar, algunos suspiros se escaparon de su boca. Él la abrazó dulcemente mientras le repetía lo mucho que la amaba – eres y serás siempre mi único amor.

No hicieron el amor esa noche, durmieron abrazados como queriendo fundirse entre ellos.

Al amanecer la luz del sol se coló por la ventana. André despertó vio que estaba solo en la cama, se paró para revisar si Oscar estaba en la habitación. Vio que estaba en el balcón. Se acercó hacia ella

-buenos días

-gracias por el té, lo tomé tan pronto desperté. ¿cómo haces para que estén siempre florecidas?

-Te prometí cuidarlo para ti, sé que te gustan las rosas y que tus preferidas son las rojas, por eso son las que predominan. Es una manera de estar cerca a ti siempre y de hacerte un poco feliz.

-Gracias, André, en verdad gracias. Yo de verdad lamento ser como soy y no poder hacerte feliz

Su voz sonaba melancólica, un poco vacía. André la tomó de los hombros. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, se llevaría ese olor como el recuerdo más preciado.

-traeré tu desayuno.

-no hace falta, bajaré y lo tomaré con mi padre hay algo que debo discutir con él. Podrías alistar todo para partir en dos horas.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación André le dijo: -Eres todo lo que he soñado y más y al no alejarme de ti me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, eres el amor de mi vida.

André salió de la habitación, las palabras de Oscar y su llanto no dejaban su mente "por qué te enamoraste de alguien incapaz de amar" – sé que ella me ama, lo sé, cuando hemos estado juntos se ha entregado a mi totalmente, no puede ser fingido, mi amor es paciente, tendré toda mi vida para esperarla.

Bajó las escaleras y llego hasta el estudio -General, Oscar bajará en seguida para tomar el desayuno con usted, dice que deben discutir asuntos muy importantes. – le comentaste algo, André. Preguntó el general

\- Soy un hombre de palabra general. No lo haré, se lo prometí a usted. Ahora con permiso avisaré a mi abuela para que tenga todo listo.

Qué es eso tan urgente que debes comentarme Oscar, partiré hoy hacia nuestras tierras en Normandía, debo arreglar ciertos asuntos. Dijo el General

-Hay problemas en Normandía? Comentó Oscar

-Nada serio, pero quiero ocuparme yo mismo.

-Padre, te exijo que canceles el compromiso con el conde de Girodelle. Es una farsa sin sentido que no estoy dispuesta a jugar. Girodelle es mi subordinado, no nos conocemos lo suficiente ni siquiera puedo decir que es mi amigo. Es a penas sensato cancelarlo. A demás ¿cómo explicarías una novia vestida con un uniforme más fastuoso que el del novio? Es ridículo.

\- Oscar! Accedí precisamente por que fue Girodelle quien lo pidió, se conocen hace años, han desempeñado sus carreras hombro a hombro en Versailles, no pensé que era una idea descabellada.

\- ese es el problema padre, no pensaste y lo peor de todo, aunque no me sorprende no pensaste ni un momento en mí. Debería estar acostumbrada a que me veas como una ficha que puedes mover a tu antojo para lograr siempre lo que quieres. ¡Pero no será así nunca más!

Golpeó la mesa con sus manos y se puso de pie. No había terminado su desayuno- ¡no soy ni seré la muñeca de nadie, me oyes! No me casaré, ni con Girodelle ni con nadie,

Oscar dejó el comedor como un torbellino, azotando sillas y puertas.

Llegó agitada a los establos donde André la estaba esperando-vamos André -dijo aún con ira en su voz.

-Oscar, dijo André – respecto a lo que pasó anoche con Anne, por favor nadie tuvo la culpa, sabes que Anne es una buena chica, solo es otra persona enamorada de la persona incorrecta. Yo la entiendo y siento un poco de pena por ella. Amar y no ser correspondido debería estar catalogado como una forma de tortura, esbozó una sonrisa.

-No tomaré ninguna represalia contra ella André, pierde cuidado. Anne es una adulta y puede hacer lo que mejor le parezca.

Continuaron el camino hacia Verailles en silencio.

Los días pasaron y la fecha del viaje se hacía cada vez más cerca. André se había empeñado en pasar el mayor tiempo con Oscar, la convencía para dejar a Girodelle encargado de las tropas y así poder dar paseos por los bosques cercanos a la mansión.

Cierto día se encontraban en el lago en el que solían bañarse cuando eran pequeños. Ambos estaban tumbados en el prado recordando pilatunas propias de la niñez. -¿Recuerdas el tesoro que enterramos al lado de aquél sauce?

Oscar sonrió – Claro que lo recuerdo André, teníamo años, era tu primera navidad con nosotros y decidiste que era una buena idea enterrar nuestros tesoros para que así nuestra niñez nunca acabara. Que ingenuos éramos, ¿verdad? ¿En qué momento la vida cambió tanto André? ¿Por qué la adultez acaba con los sueños? Su rostro se torno taciturno y su mirada se perdió e el horizonte.

-la vida es lo que deseamos que sea. Dijo André, yo no cambiaría nada de mi vida, perdí a mis padres muy temprano, pero recibí un regalo que amortiguó el dolor de mi pecho infantil. Conocerte dio a mi vida paz y felicidad. Creo que eres el regalo que mis padres me dejaron para nunca más estar solo.

Lentamente se acercó al rostro de Oscar y posó sus labios en un tierno beso en su frente, lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes, Oscar vio caer las lágrimas.

-André si yo pudiera, te juro que yo

André puso sus dedos en los labios de ella, - no tienes que decir nada. Quédate así, déjame tenerte cerca a mí solo un poco más. Necesito tu olor, tu calor.

Se quedaron viendo el atardecer. Al llegar a la casa vieron que el general había regresado.

-Padre, que bueno tenerte de regreso, ¿lograste poner todo en regla?

-Así es, pero partiré mañana con André a nuestras tierras de Arrás, se me informo de algunas revueltas por parte de los campesinos además de regreso deberé traer una dotación de 200 fusiles para mis hombres y quiero que André me acompañe.

André entendió todo, partirían en la mañana, era la última noche que estaría en la mansión Jarjayes, la última noche con Oscar. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Traigo tu té, quieres que leamos algo, pregunto André.

-¿Sabías del viaje de mi padre? ¿Te informó a ti al respecto? ¿Por qué se empeña en anularme? ¡Sabe que tú estás a mi servicio! Maldita sea. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

-No lo sé, no se me ha informado (al menos eso era verdad, no sabía el tiempo que tardaría en regresar de Suiza, no estaba mintiendo)

-Por qué no te rehusaste?

-El general es mi señor, Oscar y le debo respeto y obediencia.

-Tu señor y dueño soy yo, lo tomó con firmeza de las solapas de su chaqueta café, a quien debes respeto y lealtad es a mí, André, a nadie más -grito con fuerza. Lárgate déjame sola, vete de una buena vez

André bajó la mirada- nunca vas a reconocerlo, ¿verdad? Eres la persona más valiente que conozco y aún así no puedes vencer el miedo que tienes de entregarte de lleno al amor. Sé que me amas, pero hoy me convences de que nunca lo aceptarás. Tal vez Anne no estaba equivocada y he sido un tonto al creer todos estos años que con mi amor era suficiente para los dos, que yo podía amar por los dos, pero no es cierto, no es suficiente. André cayó de rodillas y se aferró a la cintura de Oscar

-no puedo más, pensé que podía resistirlo, pero no puedo, tu distancia me hace daño. He tratado mil noches de convencerme que algún día me dirías que me amas como yo a ti. Esto es lo que soy, un hombre sin voluntad postrado ante ti, qué quieres de mí Oscar, te he dado toda mi vida y aún así no es suficiente

Oscar estaba petrificada no podía articular ninguna palabra, no podía pensar con serenidad. Las palabras de André eran duras y le causaban un gran dolor en medio de su pecho.

André besó sus manos, se irguió y camino hacia la puerta -Au revoir mi adorada Oscar. Cerro la puerta del cuarto tras él.

Bajó a la cocina y pasó un poco de tiempo con la nana, tomaron el té juntos y la acompañó a su recamara – cuida mucho a Oscar en mi ausencia nana, sabes que solo nos tiene a ti y a mí y yo no estaré para cuidar de ella. Aconséjala y aliméntala bien. Dejo mi vida en tus manos abuela.

André abrazó a la abuela- André hablas como si nunca fueras a regresar. Te vas solo por unos días.

-Cuídate abuelita, prometo escribirte seguido y verás que vas a estar muy orgullosa de mi , te lo juro. Todo será diferente para ti y para mí cuando yo regrese.

La abuela hizo un gesto de no estar entendiendo nada, dio un gran beso a su nieto, quien era la viva estampa de su hijo Jean Philip salvo que se nieto había heredado los ojos verdes de Martine, la madre de André.

André subió a sus aposentos y cuando pasó por el cuarto de Oscar escucho los sollozos de ella, pensó en entrar y consolarla, pero sabía que si la veía una vez más antes de irse no tendría fuerzas para irse y de verdad necesitaba hacerlo, ya era hora de pensar en él, en su futuro y en la posibilidad de brindarle una mejor vida a la mujer que lo había abandonado todo por él, su querida nana. Comprendió entonces que las intenciones del general de Jarjayes eran buenas, le estaba dando la oportunidad de un mejor mañana.

Sentía un dolor insoportable en el pecho, André estaba sufriendo por ella, lo había escuchado destrozado y con sus sentimientos abiertos de par en par, ella por su parte como siempre nadaba en un mar de emociones y confusiones que se mezclaban con dolor y unas ansías inmensas de ir a consolar a su compañero de toda la vida, a aquel chiquillo que se asustó al darse cuenta de que ella era una niña y no un niño, ese chiquillo que siempre hizo hasta lo imposible por hacer menos duros los entrenamientos con su padre y menos dolorosas las palizas que recibía por no poder tomar bien la espada o no poder tirar bien del gatillo de su primera pistola.

Lavó su rostro con agua de la jofaina que mantenía en su mesa de noche. Se puso su camisón, cepillo su cabello y salió de su habitación.

Entró sin ser escuchada, lo busco en la sala de estar y como vio que no estaba se adentró a donde se encontraba su cama. La habitación de André era la única que no estaba en el piso donde dormían los demás sirvientes. De hecho, estaba en el mismo piso que la habitación de Oscar, solo separada por tres habitaciones más.

Lo vio sin camisa, solo con el pantalón y descalzo apoyado en el balcón de su ventana. Se acercó lentamente y lo escuchó llorar.

-No llores más por mí André por favor, dijo Oscar. lo tomo de la espalda y se abrazo a él por detrás. Él tomó los brazos de ella que estaban rodeando su cintura.

-Quiero que seas feliz André, no quiero causarte más daño. No sé como amar, como amarte a ti o alguien más. No sé que se siente amar a alguien.

André se volteó, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cama. La cubrió de besos y tiernas caricias.

-yo solo puedo ser feliz contigo, solo quiero ser feliz contigo-susurró André contra sus labios.

-André yo no….

-shhhh, no digas nada, solo déjame amarte, déjame amarte como nadie ha osado amarte, déjame llenar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con el mío, déjame besarte tanto que nunca más puedas quitarte el sabor de mis besos de tu boca, déjame recorrer tu cuerpo, sentir tu olor.

Se fundieron en un beso que reunía el dolor de ambos, hicieron el amor pausadamente como queriendo aprender de memoria cada trozo de piel. No hubo un espacio de piel que no fuera besada. Sus cuerpos ondulantes se hicieron uno solo, Oscar ahogo un grito de placer en la boca de André. No fue como las otras veces en las que el deseo le ganó la batalla a la cordura, esta vez hicieron el amor despacio, tiernamente. No necesitaron palabras, sus cuerpos hablaban un lenguaje que entendían a la perfección. Al momento del clímax entrelazaron sus manos, después del intenso orgasmo, lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Oscar, era un llanto mezcla de placer y miedo, miedo de no poder seguir viviendo sin esos maravillosos ojos que la miraban en ese instante fijamente, tan dulce y a la vez intenso.

André besó sus lágrimas, -no llores mi amor, nunca estaré lejos, mi alma estará contigo siempre y este amor que siento por ti no te dejará sola ni un instante. "te amaré siempre"

Ella se abrazó a él y lo besó.

Se quedaron dormidos así, entrelazados, el ritmo del corazón del otro sirvió como arrullo para encontrar el sueño, manos entre lazadas y los labios de él posados en la frente de ella.

A mitad de la madrugada Oscar despertó, tomó su camisón se lo puso y salió en puntitas de la habitación de André, sabía que en la mañana su padre lo pasaría a buscar para partir temprano. Quería ir a su cuarto y dormir un poco más, debía despertarse a tiempo para poder despedirse de él antes de que partiera con su padre.

Entró a su cuarto, se metió en su cama y pese a sentirla fría cayó dormida de inmediato en un profundo sueño.

Tan profundo que no sintió cuando André entro a su cuarto con una rosa roja y una carta para ella. El general estaba ya en el coche esperándolo.

-perdóname, mi amor. Hago esto por los dos. Te prometo que te sentirás orgullosa del hombre en el que me convertiré. Te amo. Besó suavemente sus labios no quería despertarla. Salió de la habitación y se montó en el carruaje. Ya podemos irnos general

-yo también te amo, André. pronunció Oscar entre sueños.

 **Fin de la segunda parte.**


	12. Anexo Capítulo 11

**Oscar:**

 _Cuando leas esta carta estaré lejos, siento no haber podido reunir las fuerzas necesarias para haberme despedido, pero apenas estoy procesando la idea de emprender una vida lejos de ti. Tu eres mi sol, mi razón de vivir, eres quien me da ganas seguir adelante, aunque el camino sea tortuoso y sombrío_

 _No será fácil vivir sin ti, tengo dudas respecto a cuanto resistiré sin sentirte cerca, sin percibir el aroma de tu piel, el sabor de tus besos y el calor de tu cuerpo. Espero no enloquecer por tu ausencia. no tenerte cerca será la prueba más dura que tendré que enfrentar y creo no estar preparado para ello._

 _No sé por cuanto tiempo estaré lejos, pero mi alma se quedará contigo siempre. Este André que se marcha es solo la mitad, la otra mitad se queda contigo, sabes que eres mi dueña, siempre lo has sido y eso nunca cambiara. El destino para ambos es incierto y eso me angustia, quiera que el final de este camino estuvieras tú, pero el tiempo es a veces implacable y me corroe el miedo a saber que algún día me olvides y no llegues a necesitarme._

 _Sé que te acostumbrarás a no tenerte cerca como una sombra, pero espero que las rosas que planté para ti te recuerden que en un país lejano alguien daría todo lo que tiene y mucho más, por verte feliz. Estarás siempre en mi mente, te llevo grabada en cada poro de mi piel, sé tu cuerpo de memoria y es ese recuerdo el que me mantendrá con vida y cuerdo mientras este lejos de ti._

 _Estoy convencido de que en tu mente hay lugar para mucha gente, pero te ruego que guardes un pequeño rincón para mí, no importa si no es el mejor eso no me ofende, el solo hecho de estar en tus pensamientos me hace feliz. Sabes que no pido mucho siempre me he conformado con amarte desde la oscuridad, eres mi luz, mi vida, mi razón de ser, Te amo más de lo que nunca pude imaginar, te he amado desde antes de nacer y lo hare mientras haya vida en mí._

 _Duerme bien, descansa y aliméntate bien, sé que eres terca y nunca piensas en tu bienestar, siempre estás poniendo a los demás en primer lugar. Debes estar bien, el saber que tú estás bien será mi mejor aliciente._

 _Te prometo regresar convertido en un hombre digno de ti, tu templanza, valentía y sensatez son mi modelo a seguir. Regresaré por ti y te haré sentir orgullosa de mí, tan orgullosa que ya no dudaras en admitir que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. Soñaré cada noche con el momento de tenerte en mis brazos otra vez. Te amaré tanto y serás tan feliz como mereces serlo, te amaré como deseo que me ames._

 _Tuyo siempre,_

 _ **André.**_

 _ **Hola chicas, esta semana hubo un torrente de inspiración (ja, ja, ja, ) se termina la segunda parte del fic, pero les prometo que la tercera y última parte será genial. Gracias y más gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me emociona cada vez que leo uno, así que sigan emocionándome.**_

 _ **Me inspiré en estas canciones que para mí representan mucho de la esencia de nuestro bello André:**_

 _ **Sideways de citizens cope (uff me imagino a André cantando esta rola en la soledad de su habitación..snif snif)**_

 _ **Mientras tú me sigas necesitando de Camilo Sesto ( André 10000%)**_

 _ **Je vais t'aimer de Louane ( esta ya la usó mi Sensei Only D y es que es perfecta)**_

 ** _Abrazos y no olviden el review ;)_**

 ** _Andreita Diaz_**

 _ **Ojalá las escuchen y me den su opinión.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Tercera parte: Destino**

 **Capítulo XII Sin ti**

-Girodelle, encárgate de la revisión de armas, no me siento bien y regresaré a la mansión ahora.

\- ¿Se siente usted bien, comandante? La noto algo pálida. Podría si usted quiere acompañarla camino a casa, hoy ha estado usted algo meditabunda. ¿Le sucede algo?

-No es nada Girodelle, agradezco su interés, pero solo necesito dormir bien. Hasta mañana.

Había tenido un muy mal día, de hecho, había empezado muy mal. Se levantó de un salto de su cama y bajo las escaleras de tres pasos. Corrió hacía los establos y no lo encontró. Entró a la casa y preguntó a la nana dónde estaba André

-Mi niña, salieron muy temprano sin despertar a nadie, André se despidió de mí y salió corriendo hacía el carruaje. Ya hace más de tres horas que partieron.

-Se fue, se fue sin despedirse, Abuela, ¿por qué no se despidió de mí?

-Tranquila mi niña, André volverá en menos de un mes, no te exaltes

Subió a su cuarto, no entendía porque sentía un vacío en su pecho que no podía explicar. Era cierto en menos de un mes él estaría de regreso, estaría de nuevo en sus brazos. Eso la tranquilizo un poco, procuraría trabajar hasta tarde en la noche para no tener tiempo de pensar en él. Salió hacía Versalles.

Regresó a la mansión, estuvo largo rato en los establos. Ese lugar era el preferido de André. Vio su caballo ese bello ejemplar café que ella y su padre le regalaron a André en su cumpleaños número 12. Hermes, André había escogido el nombre, el mensajero de los dioses portador de toda clase de noticias, aquel que tenia alas en los pies.

Se quedo acariciando al bello ejemplar, -te cuidaré hasta que él regrese. Salió del establo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar la noche la nana subió a llevarle el té. -Gracias abuela. ¿crees que ya hayan llegado?

-ya lo sabremos mi niña. Trata de dormir un poco, lo necesitas.

Sola en su habitación salió a su balcón y contempló su hermoso Jardín de rosas, estaban aun florecidas, él le había prometido cuidarlo para que siempre estuviera hermoso para ella. Sonrió al recordar su primer beso, se tocó los labios instintivamente y pudo recordar el sabor de los labios de André. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en todas las noches en las cuales él la había hecho suya. Decidió regresar a su cama. Un mes, se repetía a sí misma, en un mes estarás conmigo de nuevo. Se acostó e intentó dormir.

El viaje a Suiza era largo y tedioso. Nunca había compartido tanto tiempo en un carruaje con el General Jarajyes. – André, pasaremos la noche en Dijon y mañana temprano partiremos a Berna. Llegaremos al anochecer. Estaremos esa noche en casa de mi amigo el General Laurent y al día siguiente haremos tu inscripción en la academia militar elite del ejercito real Suizo.

-¿Ejercito real? General tengo entendido que solo nobles tienen cabida en ese lugar yo..

-tengo todo bajo control André. El general Laurent sabe que eres como un hijo para mi y en la academia serás sobrino del General Jarjayes. Eso bastará para tener a todos tranquilos y seguros de tu procedencia.

-¿General, por qué está haciendo todo esto por mí? Yo solo soy un sirviente en su casa.

-André, no me subestimes. Sé que haces una gran labor siendo el valet de mi hija, pero hace años que me di cuenta de que, aunque eres un sirviente muy leal, no solo es lealtad lo que te mueve para trabajar con mi hija. Sé que estás enamorado de ella André. Solo una tonta como mi hija no se daría cuenta de tus sentimientos. Te aprecio André, y te quiero como si fueras un miembro más de la familia, pero ¿qué podrías ofrecerle tú a mi hija? La llevarías a alguna aldea y la desposarías a escondidas y ¿después? ¿Piensas que Oscar será una ama de casa como cualquier mujer? ¿Crees que ella se conformará con tan poco, André?

\- ¿Me está dando una oportunidad, señor?

-Digamos que estoy enmendando lo que hice con mi hija André. Sin embargo, nada de esto te garantizará un lugar en el corazón de mi hija. Ella será quien lo decida, bien sabes que nadie más que ella tendrá la última palabra.

-Lo sé, señor

-André, sé que darás lo mejor de ti todo este tiempo. Será un largo camino antes de que seas digno del amor de mi hija. Ahora enfócate en demostrarme que no estoy cometiendo un error.

André cerró los ojos e intentó dormir un poco antes de llegar a Dijon, aún faltaban tres horas para estar ahí. Pensó en Oscar, pensó en si había leído su carta. Sintió un gran desconsuelo por haberse ido sin despedirse de ella, pero fue mejor así, sabia que si hubiese visto esos profundos ojos azules no tendría el valor de haberse ido. Una oportunidad, eso era esta travesía y aprovecharía cada minuto de ella. Lo haría por ella, por su amor, por una vida juntos, una vida que estuviera a la altura de ella.

Las horas se volvían días y los días semanas y las semanas en meses. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde de partida de André y su padre a Arras. Nunca que se habían tardado tanto. No habían recibido ninguna noticia y Oscar y la nana ya estaban comenzando a desesperarse.

-crees que es lo mejor mi niña, le preguntaba la nana a Oscar, mientras esta se preparaba para partir a sus tierras en Arras.

\- es la única manera de saber que pasa, nana, regresaré con ellos o al menos con noticias.

Oscar partió rápidamente en medio de la noche, no era seguro, pero no podía esperar un día más sin noticias de André.

Cabalgó toda la noche sin parar. Llegó con el alba. – André, padre. Gritaba por toda la casa. Marie Joseph la ama de llaves de la mansión salió de inmediato.

-Lady Oscar, no sabíamos que venía, de haberlo sabido había preparado su habitación y la de André. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán? Hace mucho que no venían

Oscar sintió sus piernas flaquear y se dejó caer al piso.

-Lady Oscar, está usted bien. Le traeré un poco de agua. la mujer abandonó el gran salón de la mansión de los Jarjayes en Arras.

Oscar sentía como las paredes se cerraban y el aire le empezó a faltar. Marie Joseph llegó con el vaso de agua.

-Dónde están mi padre y André, ellos salieron de casa hace dos meses y no han regresado.

\- Mi lady, no tenemos visitas de Paris hace mucho tiempo.

Oscar salió desesperada en busca de su corcel, Armand el mozo de cuadras del lugar le dijo que era imposible salir de nuevo, César necesitaba descansar había cabalgado toda la noche y necesitaba al menos un día de reposo.

Oscar regreso a la casa, entró al estudio. Padre, qué has hecho. Dónde están. Dios por favor no permitas que les haya pasado nada. No soportaría perder a alguno de los dos. Bebió un poco de vino y trató de calmarse un poco para poder decidir qué hacer. después de un rato fue a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir.

Llegó a la mansión Jarjayes y prácticamente saltó de César y corrió a la cocina, entro como un vendaval – nana, nana no están en Arrás, nana, gritaba con una mezcla de ira y desespero

La nana estaba sentada con otras criadas alrededor, la nana sostenía una carta y lloraba amargamente.

El cuadro impactó a Oscar. Se acercó con miedo hacía la anciana mujer que no dejaba de llorar

-No está en Arras, mi niña y no va a regresar

Oscar la tomó de los hombros, -qué dices nana, dónde está, nana, dónde está André, dónde está mi André.

Cayó al suelo llorando. La nana se acerco y la abrazo. Hoy llego esta comunicación. Es de la academia militar del ejercito real de Suiza. André inicio su carrera militar hace dos meses. Es un comunicado oficial.

-Ahora entiendo todo. Dijo la abuela en sollozos. – esa noche André se despidió de mí como si no fuese a volver jamás, pensé que estaba exagerando, pero él sabía que era cierto. Mi nieto no regresará.

Oscar no soportó estar ahí un minuto más, subió a su habitación y dejó salir toda su impotencia. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Tiró al suelo todo lo que estaba en su mesa de noche y vio caer un pequeño florero con una rosa ya marchita, un sobre voló por los aíres. El estruendo de las cosas azotándose contra el suelo la sacaron de su trance. Se sentó en el piso y vio la rosa y el papel, no los había notado y habían estado ahí esperando por ella desde hace dos meses; vio el sobre blanco que llevaba su nombre, sintió terror al reconocer la bella caligrafía de André, se acercó temblorosa y lo tomó en sus manos, dudo en abrirlo; finalmente decidió abrirlo y comenzó a leer la carta de despedida que André había escrito para ella después de la última noche que estuvieron juntos.

Un grito desgarrador atravesó la mansión – Andréééé, no me dejes sola, no me dejes sola Andrééé

Era un hecho André no estaría más en su vida y eso era algo para lo que nadie la había entrenado.

 **Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Pido disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar este fic. Sé que el capítulo es corto, prometo actualizar pronto! Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, de verdad es hermoso leer que esta historia les gusta. U**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Andreita CC**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII Dolor**

La abuela subió las escaleras corriendo y la encontró tirada en el piso aferrada a un trozo de papel, todo el lugar era un desastre. – Mi niña, cálmate,

-Déjame sola abuela, necesito estar sola, total, es como estaré de ahora en adelante.

-Mi niña, seguro que André tuvo un motivo muy poderoso para irse de esa manera, sabes que mi nieto te ama con todo su ser, tú lo sabes mi niña, André ha dedicado su vida entera a cuidarte y estar a tu lado.

-Pues parece que ahora tiene otros propósitos para su vida.

Reunió fuerzas para levantarse del suelo y fue hasta el balcón de su habitación. La abuela salió del cuarto.

"Te has ido, lo has decidido así. Está bien André, intentaré vivir sin ti y así borrar cualquier rasgo que me recuerde que soy una mujer, volveré a esa época en mi vida en la que creía de verdad haber nacido como un hombre"

Las amas de llaves entraron a su habitación a arreglar todo el desorden, Oscar seguía parada en el balcón de su cuarto viendo el hermoso rosal que André había plantado y cuidado para ella, al salir las amas de llaves decidió acostarse un poco; tan pronto puso su cabeza en la almohada sintió de golpe el cansancio, el haber cabalgado sin parar por casi dos días le estaba pasando la factura, cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Durmió casi todo el día, al levantarse vio la carta que André le había dejado dos meses atrás, la doblo y la guardo en el cajón de su boudoir.

Se aseó y bajó a tomar su desayuno, debía continuar su vida, se dijo a sí misma. Salió de la casa cabalgando en César con rumbo al palacio.

Sentía el lento pasar de los minutos y las horas, escuchaba como sus subordinados le hablaban, pero no prestaba atención, en su mente repetía una y más veces las palabras de André en su carta " _No sé por cuanto tiempo estaré lejos, pero mi alma se quedará contigo siempre. Este André que se marcha es solo la mitad, la otra mitad se queda contigo"_ y yo, si tú eres solo la mitad, ¿qué soy yo sin ti? Maldita sea, André, por qué todo tuvo que ser así.

Pasar revista, dar órdenes, recibir órdenes, cumplir con pedidos de su majestad, ir a palacio, regresar a casa, dormir, comer a medias y repetir. En eso se había convertido su vida. Tres meses sin él, procuraba agotarse al máximo para no tener tiempo libre, ya que eso significaba tiempo para torturarse pensando en él, por más que intentaba no hacerlo él terminaba siempre siendo el protagonista de sus pensamientos y de sus sueños.

Al quinto día del cuarto mes y mientras pasaba revista a la guardia imperial sintió como de repente todo el patio se cerraba hacía ella, intentó mantenerse firme en su corcel blanco, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y lentamente cayó de su caballo.

-Oscar, el grito seco de Girodelle paró el desfile de los guardas, por más que se apresuró no pudo evitar que ella cayera del caballo. La tomo en sus brazos y vio como un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su frente y teñía su rostro con un carmín que parecía más brillante gracias a la palidez del rostro de la delgada comandante de la guardia imperial.

Pero lo que de verdad impresionó a Girodelle fue ver el uniforme de Oscar cubierto en sangre, esta bajaba abundantemente por las piernas de su superior. Fue prudente y la sacó del lugar, mandó a llamar al doctor de la familia Jarjayes y llevó rápidamente a Oscar hasta su palacete.

Girodelle llegó primero que el doctor Lassone, entró a la casa como una ráfaga de viento, madame Glacé, gritaba desesperado mientras Oscar permanecía inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Mi niña, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Conde Girodelle, qué ha pasado?

\- se desmayó en medio de la revista matutina, ya el doctor viene en camino, preferí traerla aquí a que la atendiera un médico en Versalles, creo que es un problema femenino y ella lo hubiera preferido así.

Subió con ella en brazos a la habitación, la nana lo siguió. -Muchas gracias conde.

El doctor Lassone arribó pocos minutos después. Pidió detalles sobre lo que había sucedido y Girodelle los dio al pie de la letra. El doctor entró a la habitación de Oscar y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Creo que debo regresar a Versailles, sin la comandante al mando, soy yo quien debe asumirlo. Por favor madame Glacé le ruego me informe cómo evoluciona mi querida Oscar.

La nana lo acompaño hasta la puerta de salida de la mansión Jarjayes.

Al regresar al interior de la casa vio a las doncellas subir con mantas y vasijas con agua caliente, Marron Glacé subió tan pronto como sus 73 años se lo permitieron, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la mujer a la que había criado como a su propia nieta, vio a Oscar inconsciente aún, manchas de sangre en sábanas e instrumentos quirúrgicos alrededor de la cama de su niña Oscar.

Las doncellas abandonaron la habitación. Con voz temblorosa y con miedo de corroborar sus sospechas se atrevió a preguntar – ¿qué le sucede a mi niña Oscar, doctor Lassone?

Ha perdido mucha sangre y por la falta de peso imagino que no ha estado alimentándose bien, por su palidez también supongo que no ha descansado lo suficiente. Esta en un estado muy delicado. Madame Glacé, Oscar estaba esperando una criatura, asumo que estaba iniciando su cuarto mes de gestación.

La nana corrió al lado de su niña, tomó su mano y notó que estaba fría, miró llena de terror al doctor, este comprendió el temor de la anciana- no te preocupes, Marron, Oscar está en un estado delicado, pero siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y se recuperará pronto, solo debe descansar y alimentarse bien, y, por supuesto, alejarse de la guardia imperial por un tiempo.

-Doctor Lassone, nadie debe enterarse de lo sucedido con la niña Oscar, sí el general se entera es capaz de hacerle daño y no solo a ella sino también al padre de la criatura.

\- No te preocupes mujer, tendrás toda mi discreción. Conozco a Oscar y a André desde que eran niños, he visto la devoción de tu nieto hacía Oscar, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo así ocurriera, es más, estoy casi seguro de que el mismo General Jarjayes sabe del amor que él y ella se tienen. Ahora por favor déjame solo debo terminar, tan pronto acabe aquí te daré las indicaciones para los días que vienen.

Era querer tapar el sol con un dedo, así su niña Oscar lo negará, el amor entre André y ella era inevitable, estaban destinados a estar juntos, el amor entre ellos había dado frutos y sabía que ni el tiempo ni la distancia serían suficientes para alejarlos.

Pensó en su nieto, saberlo lejos y enfrentando una vida nueva la llenó de nostalgia, pudo haber sido padre, pudo haber tenido un hijo con su niña Oscar. Sabía que André sería el mejor padre del mundo, sabía también que uno de los sueños de André era tener una familia para ya nunca más sentirse solo. pero ese sueño se escapaba una vez más.

Lloró por largo rato, la rueda cruel del destino había girado y sus amados nietos estaban atrapados en ella.

-ya puedes subir, ahora esta profundamente dormida a causa del láudano que tuve que suministrarle. No la despiertes. Ten listo algo de comer para cuando se levante, oblígala a comer y cuando creas prudente cuéntale lo que pasó. Creo que merece saber que a pesar de que se niega a reconocerlo y se empeña en ocultarlo, Oscar es una mujer, la naturaleza no puede callarse. Estoy absolutamente convencido de que Oscar no sabía nada acerca de su estado. Llámame sí ves que tiene fiebre o si su estado no mejora, dejé un listado de hierbas y medicinas que debe tomar en las próximas semanas. Mantenme informado por favor. También enviaré una nota al palacio de Versalles excusando a Oscar por tres semanas, diré que un resfriado no bien cuidado empeoró y que necesita reponerse con descanso y buena alimentación.

Sería buena idea que pasará una temporada en su propiedad en Arrás. Necesita estar alejada del bullicio de Versalles.

Ahh, Marron, Oscar necesitará cambiar sus paños con frecuencia, tendrá sangrado por algunos días, pero deberá disminuir en unos días, dile que no se alarme.

-gracias doctor, en nombre mío y en el de mi nieto, gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi niña.

El doctor abandonó la mansión y su silueta se desvaneció a lo lejos. La nana fue a la cocina y comenzó los preparativos de la cena para su niña, cuando todo estuvo listo fue al cuarto de Oscar para ver si estaba despierta, entró en silencio y se acercó a la cama; Oscar abrió lentamente los ojos, la nana corrió y se posó en la cabecera de la cama.

-Qué ha pasado nana, siento como si mil carruajes hubieran pasado por encima de mí, lo único que recuerdo fue un fuerte dolor en el vientre bajo y después todo se puso negro, ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?

-El conde de Girodelle te trajo a casa, mi niña. El doctor Lassone te procuró todos los cuidados que necesitabas. Ya todo está bien y estás fuera de peligro.

-¿Peligro? A qué te refieres nana qué me pasó, se clara por favor.

Oscar intentó levantarse, pero una punzada en el vientre le impidió hacerlo, corrió la sabana que la cubría y vio manchas de sangre en su camisón de dormir. Aterrada miró a la nana

-No te preocupes mi niña, el doctor Lassone dijo que sería normal que sangrarás por unos días, pero disminuirá y en unos días desaparecerá.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, nana, hace varios meses no tenía mi sangrado mensual, ¿acaso fue eso lo que me ocurrió?

La nana se sentó en la cama y ayudo a Oscar para que se sentará ella también, tomo una de sus manos.

-Mi niña, te desmayaste mientras pasabas revista a tus hombres en el palacio, el doctor tuvo que intervenir, pues estabas perdiendo mucha sangre, en estos meses no te has alimentado bien y no has dormido lo suficiente, te he escuchado merodear por los jardines a mitad en de la madrugada

-lo siento abuela, no he querido preocuparte

-Mi niña, la razón por la cual tu sangrado mensual no se había presentado es porque ….

La nana empezó a llorar sin poder controlarlo. Tomo un respiro y pudo continuar

-El doctor Lassone calculó que estabas en el cuarto mes de embarazo. Estabas esperando un hijo

-Un hijo, logró articular Oscar. Es imposible nana

\- no mi niña, estabas esperando una criatura que no era más que el fruto del amor entre tú y mi nieto.

-Déjame sola por favor

La nana abandonó la habitación.

Oscar llevó instintivamente sus manos a su vientre, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azul zafiro, quería gritar pero su garganta no emitía ningún sonido; sentía un dolor indescriptible en su pecho, la única palabra que logró salir de sus labio fue ..André…

Se tropezó con una piedra que estaba en medio del camino por el cual estaban marchando, Olivier logró tomarlo del brazo para evitar que cayera, llevaban a cuesta su equipo campamento y el fusil.

-Sigues distraído Grandier, sí sigues así el escuadrón se retrasará y el comandante Gaillard nos cobrará el tiempo perdido con al menos 50 vueltas alrededor de la escuela y ya sabes como es correr bajo la lluvia

-Lo siento Olivier, pero escuché mi nombre, la escuché a ella pronunciar mi nombre

-Querido amigo, bien sabes que la única mujer que está en al menos 10 km a la redonda es madame Glauser y su equipo de cocina y por lo que me has contado, ella no es para nada parecida a tu chica con nombre de hombre. Ya han pasado 4 meses Grandier, olvídala y concéntrate en tu carrera, te perfilas como uno de los mejores cadetes del escuadrón no dejes que nada ni nadie te distraiga amigo, ahora alcancemos al grupo

Olivier se alejo rápido. -Olvidarla. Cómo se olvida aquello que vive en ti. Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras trataba de alcanzar al grupo.

-Oscar, espero que todo este bien contigo mi amor. Se llevó las manos al pecho, una sensación de angustia invadió su ser. -necesito tener noticias de Francia, si no sé nada de ella pronto voy a volverme loco.

-Grandier, una señorita debutante en Versalles seguro corre más rápido que tú. ¿Qué espera cadete?

Aceleró el paso y alcanzó al grupo.

-Cadete Grandier presentándose, señor

-Grandier llegas dos minutos tarde. Creo que necesitas practicar tu velocidad. Te presentarás en el salón para recibir tu cena después de haberle dado 70 vueltas a la escuela. A ver si así te enfocas y dejas de estar en las nubes.

-Sí señor!

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a cumplir las ordenes de su superior.

 **P.S. Sé que es otro capítulo cortito, pero espero que les guste. Últimamente mi trabajo me consume y no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen saber qué piensan. Sus reviews son muy importantes para mi. Les dejo un abrazo gigante.**

 **Andreita**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 Incertidumbre**

Toco tus labios tibios con la punta de mis dedos, tiemblas y me miras con tus ojos húmedos y anhelantes. Beso tu cuello y me lleno de tu olor, ese olor que he buscado como un loco durante estos meses sin ti, lo aspiro lentamente y lleno mis pulmones con tu aroma, siento como poco a poco la vida vuelve a mí.

Tu piel blanca se siente más suave de lo que la recordaba, poso mis labios en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, beso cada rincón; vuelvo a tu cuello y dibujo un camino de besos mientras desciendo hasta tus pechos, emites suaves y dulces gemidos que solo logran acelerar más los latidos de mi corazón. Aún no puedo creer que te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos.

Te repito que te amo, que estos días sin ti no han sido vida, que no soy nada si no estás a mi lado, que mi voluntad está en tus manos, que mi felicidad eres tú.

Acaricio lentamente tus largas piernas, beso el interior de tus muslos y sonríes, enredas tus manos en mi cabello, siento tus ansías, me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Apoyo el peso de mi cuerpo en mis brazos para poder verte a los ojos, beso tu frente y después beso suavemente tu boca; el deseo me consume, tu piel me quema, "te amo" dices mientras lágrimas brotan de tus ojos, "perdóname" "perdóname" repites como un mantra inconsolable. Intento tocarte de nuevo, pero no puedo, me detienes con una de tus manos. ¿Por qué? Te pregunto una y otra vez, pero no respondes.

Te alejas de mí, intento acercarme, pero mis piernas no responden. "Es tarde ya para nosotros" Lo dices con la mirada perdida y triste, "perdóname" repites inconsolablemente y tu mirada se posa en el suelo, tus lágrimas caen como gotas de la primera lluvia de primavera. Logro alcanzarte y te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, pero te desvaneces en mis brazos, me sumo en silencio, caigo de rodillas y al mirar mis manos veo que están cubiertas en sangre.."Oscaaar"

André despertó en un mar de sudor y lágrimas. No lograba entender esa pesadilla, ¿Por qué es tarde ya para nosotros? ¿por qué tu tristeza? Se llevó su mano derecha al corazón, -¿Qué es esto que siento?

No sabía que dolía más, si su cuerpo cansado por el arduo castigo impuesto por su superior o su alma que no encontraba alivio en el sueño. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo corriendo alrededor de la academia había sentido la voz de ella llamándolo en sollozos, se distrajo muchas veces y tuvo que empezar de nuevo en varias ocasiones.

-Por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho, Oscar, necesito saber de ti, a este paso me voy a volver loco y ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente lo resistirán.

-Grandier, deja ya de musitar y apaga las velas! Necesitamos dormir un poco, mañana tendremos practica de tiro y de resistencia física ah y no olvides las dos clases de tácticas marciales.

Dio media vuelta en su cama, apagó las velas. Faltaban varías horas para que saliera el sol y diera inicio al nuevo día. Esa noche estaría llena de recuerdos de ella. La angustia que sentía no se esfumo como lo hizo la luz, al contrario lo acompañaría toda la noche.

-Mi niña-, la nana entró a la habitación de Oscar que estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral y una oscuridad lúgubre. Encendió algunas velas y las puso en una de las mesas que estaba cerca a la cama de Oscar.

-Mi niña, debes comer algo-, dijo la nana mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama. Oscar estaba dándole la espalda. La nana vio como el cuerpo de Oscar se movía a causa de los sollozos. En un instinto maternal, la nana se acercó más a Oscar y le acarició la espalda, notó que estaba más delgada que de costumbre. -Mi niña, debes cuidarte, el doctor Lassone me dijo que necesitabas alimentarte bien pues perdiste mucha sangre, siempre has sido una mujer muy fuerte, pero debes ayudarte y comer un poco, ya han pasado tres días, necesitas recuperarte.

-No soy una mujer! Dijo en sollozos, -ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de que una criatura estaba creciendo dentro de mí, ¿lo entiendes nana? ¿Qué clase de mujer soy? ¿por qué alguien tan bueno como tu nieto se enamoró de un ser como yo? No puedo amar abuela, no sé cómo hacerlo, lo he herido tanto y tantas veces.

Oscar se aferró a la mujer que la había criado durante toda su vida y lloró con todo el dolor que embargaba su alma, sentía que por más que lloraba su tristeza y desolación no se iban.

La nana la abrazó y la meció cómo cuando era una niña pequeña y lloraba por la dura disciplina que el General le impartía.

-Si mi nieto se enamoró de ti mi niña es porque sabe que eres una mujer maravillosa, valiente, leal y con mucho amor para dar. André te ama desde que te conoció, él siempre ha visto a la mujer en ti, esa que tú pareces no conocer.

-¿Por qué, abuela? ¿por qué tuve que nacer mujer? No quiero ser mujer, quiero ser un hombre, lo necesito.

Oscar lloró hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo. La abuela abandonó la habitación.

En la cocina, Marron Glacé pensó en sus dos muchachos, tan diferentes, pero tan parecidos a la vez; ambos tan decididos, leales, valientes y dispuestos a luchar por sus ideales hasta el final, tan aguerridos, pero a la vez tan frágiles, con historias tan tristes, con una niñez empañada por los caprichos del destino. Sabía que André tendría razones muy poderosas para haberse ido de esa manera tan abrupta, sabía que tenía un objetivo con su partida y que de alguna manera ese objetivo tenía por nombre "Oscar" por ningún otro motivo se habría alejado de ella por más contradictorio que esto pareciera.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la gruesas cortinas del cuarto de Oscar, ella estaba despierta hace mucho rato, había escuchado la algarabía de las doncellas iniciando los preparativos del desayuno y como poco a poco la casa volvía a cobrar vida. Ella por su parte sentía que la vida se había alejado de ella cuatro meses atrás. se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, vio el jardín que otrora André mantenía florecido para ella, vio el rosal, aquel que fue su regalo de cumpleaños, ese que florecía incluso en el más frío invierno, estaba marchito, solo una bella rosa blanca se negaba a morir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las rosas blancas eran las favoritas de André. Cerró los ojos y recordó su primer beso, se llevó las manos a los labios y lloró en silencio amargamente.

 _ **How can I just let you walk away,**_

 _ **just let you leave without a trace**_

 _ **When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh**_

 _ **You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

 _ **How can you just walk away from me,**_

 _ **when all I can do is watch you leave**_

 _ **Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain**_

 _ **and even shared the tears**_

 _ **You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

 _ **So take a look at me now,**_

 _ **oh there's just an empty space**_

 _ **And there's nothing left here to remind me,**_

 _ **just the memory of your face**_

 _ **Ooh take a look at me now,**_

 _ **well there's just an empty space**_

 _ **And you coming back to me is against the odds**_

 _ **and that's what I've got to face**_

Escuchó golpes en la puerta, -Adelante- La nana entró con una bandeja llena de frutas, panes, canapés y chocolate caliente, -No me iré hasta que hayas probado al menos la mitad del contenido de esta bandeja.

Oscar la miró con ternura, era la única persona que se preocupaba por ella ahora que él se había ido.

-No te preocupes nana, comeré. Descansaré como lo indicó el doctor Lassone y tan pronto los días de incapacidad terminen volveré a la guardia, iré por una semana. He decidido que voy a renunciar a ser el comandante de la guardia imperial, necesito un cambio en mi vida, necesito recuperar los años en los que me sentía un hombre, soy el heredero de la familia Jarjayes. No hay cabida en esta familia para la debilidad de una mujer.

La nana se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, - ¿mi niña, qué dices?, ¿qué intentas decirme, qué harás, a qué te refieres?

Quiero volver a sentirme como uno hombre, borraré cualquier rastro de feminidad que haya en mí, seré de nuevo el comandante Oscar Francois de Jarjayes.

Pero, mi niña tú eres una mujer, eres una mujer y amas a André, no se puede ocultar el sol con la mano.

No estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento abuela, te estoy informando una decisión que he tomado y no tiene vuelta atrás. En cuanto a tu nieto, no me interesa un amor que no está aquí, André es parte de mi pasado. Ahora déjame sola nana y dile a Anne que prepare mi baño.

Una rosa es una rosa y jamás podrá ser una lila, eres una mujer, ante tus ojos y ante los ojos de André. podrás querer borrar todo rastro de tu feminidad y todo rastro de él en ti, pero serás una mujer siempre, la mujer que mi nieto ama y por la cual hará cualquier cosa. ¿Crees que André te dejaría sola sin ninguna razón? sí es así qué poco lo conoces mi niña. Ahora con permiso me retiro mademoiselle.

 _ **Aquí estoy otra vez, les dije que no iba a dejar la historia sin terminar y lo voy a cumplir. Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes y fieles a este fic y por darme tanto animo en sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Les dejo el capítulo 14, un poco corto pero muy emotivo, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Incluí un fragmento de la canción "Against all odds" the Phill Collins, me parece que va muy bien con el momento que se vive en la historia.**_

 _ **Un saludo a todas y todos, no olviden dejarme un review.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto, Un abrazo**_

 _ **AndreitaCC**_


End file.
